The Bad Luck Returns
by cartoonfan93
Summary: When The Animaniacs pay a visit to Acme Loo, Fifi breaks up with Furrball when he hangs out with Rita. After that, Furrball soon becomes an unlucky, homeless alleycat again.
1. The perfect couple

It's a beautiful day in Acme Acres, and all the toons we're at Acme Loo, getting ready to have class with Bugs Bunny.  
Cliff, who just settled into his new home in Acme Acres with his mother after they moved from South San Francisco, was sitting in a chair with his Steinberger bass guitar plugged into a small amp, with Furrball sitting next to him, playing his Gibson-SG. Fifi &amp; Heather were watching their boyfriends from their desks.  
"Any idea where Pratt is?", Cliff asked, referring to Calamity. After he created a Rush tribute band named The Subdivisions with Furrball &amp; Calamity, the trio started using the same nicknames that Rush themselves often used in accordance with their placements in the band.  
Furrball's nickname is Lerxst, since he's the lead guitarist of The Subdivisions, while Cliff's is Dirk, for he's the lead singer &amp; bass player, and Calamity, being the drummer, is nicknamed Pratt.  
"Non", Fifi replied, "I haven't heard from heem nor Cosette."  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon", Heather commented. Heather is Cliff's girlfriend, who is also a cat like him. She was born in London &amp; speaks in a British accent.  
"It shouldn't take much longer", Furrball said, "he should show up anytime."  
Cliff then started playing his guitar, with Furrball following along. Cliff then started singing a few lines.

_I don't have faith in faith_  
_I don't believe in belief_  
_You can call me faithless_  
_You can call me faithless_  
_But I still cling to hope_  
_And I believe in love_  
_And that's faith enough for me_  
_And that's faith enough for me_

Suddenly, the door opened, and the toons looked to see Calamity &amp; Cosette entering the room.  
"Hey guys", the grey coyote greeted, "sorry we're late."  
"Not a problem", Cliff responded.  
"Good morneeng, mes amis", Cosette said.  
"Good morning", the others replied.  
Calamity then said, "Hey, Professor Bunny is on his way here. Might wanna get ready."  
And sure enough, as Bugs Bunny entered the classroom, the toons all took their seats.  
"Good Morning, everyone", Bugs said.  
"Good morning, Professor Bunny", the class replied.  
"Before we get started with today's lessons, I have a very special announcement to make."  
"Oh boy!", Buster said excitedly.  
"Tomorrow, we will have some visitors coming here to Acme Loo, and I believe some of you already know who it's gonna be."  
"I haven't heard anything", Cliff said.  
"Like, not that I know of", Shirley commented.  
"I have no idea who it is", Babs spoke.  
After a moment, Bugs gave the toons the answer.  
"It's the Animaniacs."  
The toons all exclaimed excitedly. They haven't seen or heard from most of them since the 90's.  
The most recent encounter was when Buster came across Slappy the Squirrel at Warner Bros. Studio, when he brought Cliff &amp; Heather to get them their Tiny Toons licenses.  
"Ooh!", Cosette exclaimed, "Zhe Animaniacs are comeeng here!"  
"No way!", Plucky said, "That's awesome!"  
Hamton then said, "Well, tomorrow's gonna be quite a fun day."  
"Yeah, you said it", Cliff responded.  
"Is everyone gonna be here?", asked Buster.  
"Yep, everyone", Bugs replied, "The Warner brothers &amp; their sister Dot, Slappy, Pinky &amp; the Brain, everyone."  
The toons all chattered excitedly about the upcoming day.

Later on after school, the toons all went to the park to have some fun.  
Hamton is having a picnic with his family, while Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Shirley were playing frisbee. Cliff is sitting on a bench playing an acoustic bass guitar, while Furrball &amp; Fifi were someplace else by themselves.  
Nobody knows where they are at the moment, since they both split from the rest of the group as soon as they all arrived at the park.  
Over at the frisbee game, Plucky threw a shot that went way above Babs' head.  
"Nice going, Plucky", Babs said sarcastically as she &amp; Buster both chased after the frisbee. Once the two bunnies found it, they spotted a dog sniffing it curiously.  
"There it is!", Babs exclaimed as she went &amp; picked up the frisbee. The dog smiled upon seeing the two bunnies &amp; started barking happily. Buster saw the dog &amp; a thought struck him.  
"Say, you look very familiar", the blue bunny said. He knows he seen this dog before, but can't quite put his finger on it.  
The dog then went up to Buster, panting happily. The blue bunny leaned forward &amp; read the name on the dog's collar.  
"Barky Marky?", Buster asked, and the dog barked happily in response.  
"Hey, Barky Marky!", Buster exclaimed happily, "So good to see you again."  
Barky Marky then pounced onto Buster &amp; started licking his face. Babs then went up to the dog &amp; started scratching his head.  
She then said, "I knew we'd encounter a long forgotten friend someday."  
As Barky Marky stepped off of Buster, the blue bunny stood, wiping the dog drool off his face.  
"It's good to have you back", Buster said, "quite a lot has changed since the last time we've seen you."  
"Yeah", Babs then said, "come on back with us. I bet everyone else will be delighted to see you again."  
Barky Marky then followed the two bunnies back to Plucky &amp; Shirley.  
"What took you so long?", asked Plucky.  
"Oh, nothing", Buster answered, "except that we came across some unexpected company."  
"Like, who is it?", questioned Shirley. The two bunnies stepped aside &amp; Barky Marky is shown.  
"Barky Marky!", Shirley said in surprise as the dog ran up to her. Shirley kneeled down &amp; started rubbing Barky Marky under his chin, causing him to stamp his foot rapidly.  
"Well, what a surprise", Plucky commented. "I wonder where he's been all these years."  
As Shirley stopped rubbing Barky Marky, Buster said, "Come along, Barky Marky."  
The dog followed Buster &amp; Babs to where they spotted Hamton, eating with his parents.  
"You remember Hamton, don't you?", Buster asked Barky Marky, who nodded.  
"We should point out", Babs started, "that a couple of things have changed big time."  
"One of them is a new character", Buster commented.  
Buster &amp; Babs bought the dog over to where Cliff is, still playing his acoustic bass guitar.  
"Hiya, Cliff", Buster greeted.  
"Heyo", Cliff responded. "Who's the dog?"  
"This is our old friend, Barky Marky. Barky Marky, meet Cliff Evans. He just recently moved here."  
"Hello there", Cliff said as Barky Marky went up to the tan cat. Cliff then started scratching the dog's head.  
"Cliff is a really fun guy to hang out with", Babs commented. "He's quite the party animal."  
Cliff chuckled &amp; replied, "You could say that."  
Buster then said, "He created a Rush tribute band with Furrball &amp; Calamity. Speaking of which, where are they anyway?"  
Cliff answered, "Well, Pratt's driving his robot around, and as for Lerxst, I can't find him anywhere."  
"That's odd", said Babs, "he disappeared along with Fifi as soon as we got here."  
"Boy, I can easily imagine what they're up to."  
The trio then left Cliff &amp; made their way to Calamity. He's driving his combat robot, Razer, around the park, with Cosette accompanying him.  
The grey coyote is showing off his robot to a group of children, who are all amazed by the radio controlled machine.  
"Hey Calamity", Buster called out.  
"Excuse me for a minute", Calamity said to the kids before he &amp; Cosette went up to the trio.  
"Look who we have here", Babs said, referring to Barky Marky.  
"Oh, hey! It's Barky Marky!"  
Barky Marky stared at Calamity &amp; Cosette curiously. He's never heard Calamity talk before, and doesn't know who Cosette is.  
Buster seemed to know what the dog is thinking &amp; said, "Yes, Calamity can talk now."  
"Aww", Cosette said, going up to Barky Marky &amp; petting him, "what a cute leetle dog."  
"This is Cosette Le Peu", Babs said to Barky Marky, "she is Calamity's girlfriend &amp; Fifi's cousin."  
Buster then said, "Speaking of Fifi, you wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you?"  
"Ooh", Cosette replied, "zhey are at zhe ozher side of zhe park. Eet's best not to, how you say, disturb them."  
"Got it", Buster winked as he, along with Babs &amp; Barky Marky, walked off to find Furrball &amp; Fifi. After a few minutes of searching, they've spotted them.  
"There they are", Babs said. The trio spotted Furrball &amp; Fifi sitting against a tree, both wrapped in Fifi's tail &amp; each others arms, kissing slowly &amp; lovingly.  
Barky Marky barked questionably at the sight. He's never seen the cat &amp; skunk together before, and never actually thought they would be a loving, caring couple in the first place.  
"Boy", Babs spoke up, "they do make a great couple. Just like us, right Buster?"  
Buster replied, "Yeah, you can say that."  
"Y'know, they aren't just a great couple. They are the perfect couple. They were made for each other, and they'll be together forever."  
The trio looked on as Furrball &amp; Fifi broke their kiss &amp; stared at each other romantically. They smiled &amp; gently rubbed their noses together.

Later on, Furrball &amp; Fifi were in their home in the Cadillac, doing their homework. Furrball was nearly finished with his, while Fifi's not far behind.  
"Say Furrball", Fifi spoke up.  
"Yes?"  
"Zhat song you &amp; Cliff were playeeng earlier. What's eet called?"  
"It's called Faithless, and it's one of the few songs we've been practicing lately."  
Furrball, along with Cliff &amp; Calamity, have been doing their own covers of every single Rush song &amp; released their own albums across the country. They've made a lot of hits, and gained popularity very quickly.  
Up to this point, they're practicing the songs from the Snakes &amp; Arrows album. They played a few songs live previously, but now they're working on getting the hang of all the songs on the album.  
"Eet's a good song, no?", Fifi asked, referring to the song Faithless.  
"It's one of Cliff's favorite song", Furrball replied, "and I like it as well."  
Once Furrball finished his homework, he closed his books &amp; put the supplies away in his backpack. He leaned back &amp; relaxed on the bed, as Fifi continued with her homework.  
"Do you need help with anything?", Furrball asked.  
"Non, I'm alright", Fifi answered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oui, I am almost finished."  
"Okay, just making sure."  
Fifi smiled upon Furrball's offers &amp; act of kindness. Once she finished with her homework, she began putting her stuff away.  
Furrball watched her with a smile, feeling very happy to be living in a home with his special sweetheart.  
Fifi looked up &amp; noticed Furrball watching her, then smiled back at him.  
"What are vous smiling for?", she asked.  
"Oh, a number of reasons", Furrball replied, "and they all have to do with you."  
"Oh? What are zhey?"  
"You want to know?"  
"Oui, I do."  
Once Fifi finished putting her stuff away, she sat up, waiting for Furrball to respond.  
"Come closer", Furrball beckoned. Fifi crawled her way up to Furrball &amp; lied down on his chest. The blue cat wrapped his arms around Fifi, who stared up at him with loving eyes.  
"I'm smiling about...how happy I am being with you. Living the perfect life...with the perfect girlfriend."  
Fifi smiled &amp; slowly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. She gently nuzzled her head under Furrball's chin, as the blue cat started purring.  
They both closed their eyes &amp; smiled as they held each other on the bed in a warm, loving embrace, with their tails wrapped around together.  
The cat &amp; skunk enjoyed their romantic time together, embracing each other for nearly an hour, both very happy to be living together as, like Babs said, the perfect couple.


	2. The Animaniacs arrive

The next day at school, the toons were all gathered around in the hall, having their own conversations about the Animaniacs coming to visit today, feeling eager to see them for the first time in years.  
"Isn't this very exciting?", Buster asked, "I can't wait to meet up with our old friends again."  
"I'm quite looking forward to it", Cliff commented, "It'll be nice to make some more new friends."  
"I think they'll like you, Cliff", Babs said. "You should play a song for them when you get the chance."  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
After a minute of waiting, the front doors opened, and there stood the entire cast of Animaniacs.  
"Helloooooooo, toonsters!", the Warner siblings shouted.  
"They're here!", Buster exclaimed as the toons all stepped up to greet the Animaniacs.  
"Hello there Buster, Babs", Yakko greeted as he shook hands with the two bunnies.  
"Glad you guys could make it", Buster replied.  
"Why, hello there", Elmyra said as she stepped up to Pinky &amp; The Brain, "my cute little mousey-wousies!"  
"I knew this was coming", The Brain said, before Elmyra picked up him &amp; Pinky, then hugged them really tight.  
"I haven't seen you two in years! It's great to be together again!"  
"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?", The Brain asked Pinky.  
"I think so, Brain", Pinky replied, "but how are we gonna squeeze her in a cage our size?"  
Meanwhile, Shirley was having a conversation with Dot, as Fowlmouth stared lovestruck at Minerva Mink.  
"H-h-h-hi, Minerva", Fowlmouth stuttered.  
"Oh, it's you", Minerva replied.  
"Say, I was wondering if you got my message of me asking you out on a dad-gum date?"  
"I don't date poultry."  
"You asked her out?", Shirley asked Fowlmouth. "When?"  
"You were out of town that one time."  
"Oh, so you thought it was okay to go behind my back and-"  
"Are you jealous?"  
Shirley made a look of shock after she realized what she just said.  
"No! I mean, I'm not jealous at all. If you want him, Minerva, keep him."  
"You DO have a dad-gum crush on me, don't you?"  
"No!", Shirley chirped before Plucky stepped in.  
"Hey! Who says you can put the moves on my girl?"  
"I'm not your girl!", Shirley exclaimed, "I'm nobody's girl!"  
Fowlmouth then shouted, "You couldn't last 10 seconds on a dad-gum date with Shirley!"  
"Oh yeah?!", Plucky replied, "At least I don't swear every time I open my mouth!"  
As Plucky &amp; Fowlmouth continued arguing over Shirley, the white loon placed her hands on her forehead &amp; groaned.  
"Like, I hate being in a love triangle."  
"Boys, go fig", Dot said. Meanwhile, Furrball &amp; Fifi were checking out the conversations going on between the toons &amp; the Animaniacs.  
"This is awesome, Fifi", Furrball spoke up, "the Animaniacs are all here!"  
"Oui, eet eez tres exciteeng", Fifi replied.  
"Well well, look who we have here", a female voice said. The cat &amp; skunk turned to see Rita, with Runt sitting behind her.  
"Rita!", Furrball exclaimed as he ran up to her.  
"Hello, Furrball", Rita replied as the two cats hugged.  
"It's so great to see you again. Hey Runt."  
"Hello", Runt replied as he shook hands with Furrball. Fifi approached Rita &amp; greeted her.  
"Bonjour, Rita."  
"Hey sis", Rita replied, shaking hands with Fifi. "Long time no see."  
"Oui, how are vous?"  
"Things are pretty good over here. Even though Runt &amp; I are still looking for a home. Just like Furrball over here."  
"Not anymore", Furrball responded.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
Furrball stood next to Fifi &amp; replied, "Fifi's given me a home for Christmas. We're living together."  
"Well, lucky you. If only we could find ourselves a home, right Runt?"  
"Oh, we'll find one, Rita", Runt answered, "definitely find one."  
"So anyway, I've been thinking about you for the past week, Furrball."  
"Really?", Furrball asked, "You have?"  
"Yeah, and I was really looking forward to see you again, to see how you're doing. I missed you bunches."  
"I missed you too, Rita. Gosh, I haven't seen you since we did that episode together."  
"Ah yes, 'Home On De-Nile'. I quite enjoyed that one."  
Fifi's smile slowly faded away during the conversation. She couldn't believe what she's hearing, thinking that the two cats have something going on right now.  
Just then, Gogo Dodo appeared from under the clock.  
"CUCKOO-CUCKOO-CUCKOO! Don't be late for class, or you are CUCKOO-CUCKOO!"  
Once everyone all started their way to class, Fifi spoke up.  
"Furrball?"  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
"What was zhat all about?"  
"What?"  
"Between you &amp; Rita?"  
"Oh, that's nothing. It's been so long since we've last seen each other, that's all."  
"Okay."  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Non, eet's alright."  
The cat &amp; skunk continued making their way to class, with Furrball wondering what's on Fifi's mind right now.

The toons were all in class with Professor Wile E. Coyote, who is, without a doubt, Calamity's favorite teacher.  
Today, he is teaching the toons astronomy, and he has a little surprise set up for them, who are all unaware at the moment.  
"Good morning, class", said Wile.  
"Good morning, Professor Coyote", the class replied.  
"Now, as you all know, today we will be discussing the topics of the Solar System. But, before we get started, we have some special guests here with us."  
The toons all got excited hearing this. Most of them knew right away that the special guests will be the characters from Animaniacs, or at least one of them.  
"Like, who is it?", Shirley asked.  
"Come on in!", Professor Coyote shouted at the door. It opened up, and the three Warner siblings entered the classroom.  
"Good morning, toonsters", Yakko said, the toons smiling, "and to you too, Professor Coyote."  
"Good morning", Wile replied.  
"Wait a minute", Buster started, "are we taking lessons from the Warner siblings themselves?"  
"Indeed you are", Professor Coyote said as he stood &amp; turned to the Warner siblings. "Now remember, I don't want any of you to be acting out of control. I was given permission by Bugs Bunny himself to install surveillance cameras throughout the school. He's watching your every move."  
The three Warners looked up to see a camera looking down upon them, then turned backed to Wile with wide grins.  
"Don't worry about us", Yakko said, "we will have total self control here...unless, of course, Dot ends up seeing an attractive man around here."  
Wakko then started snickering, with Dot looking at him in annoyance.  
"So anyway", Yakko continued, "what's our topic of today?"  
"The Solar System", Plucky answered.  
"Ah yes, the Solar System. The home of the 9 planets we all love."  
"Eight of them, actually", Dot commented. "Pluto is no longer considered a planet anymore."  
"Well, it's still technically a planet", Wakko started, "but it's now a, uh...uhh..."  
"A dwarf planet", Calamity said.  
"Yes, that's it. Thank you."  
"Hey, wait a minute", Yakko started, "since when did you start talking, Calamity?"  
"He ain't the only one", Furrball pointed out.  
"You can talk too?"  
Furrball nodded his head in response.  
"Wow, I'm quite surprised."  
"Yeah, a lot of things have changed since we last met."  
Dot then said, "And I thought we were the ones full of surprises."  
"But let's not get off topic here", Yakko then said, "we'll talk about all that later. Let's now resume talking about the Solar System."  
Buster then raised his hand.  
"Yes, Buster?"  
"Didn't you sing a song about the Solar System back in the days?"  
"Funny you asked that, because I was just about to hop right to it."  
Yakko then pulled down the map of the Solar System &amp; took out a long ruler, using it to point out each respective planet as he sang.

_The closest to the sun_  
_Is the planet Mercury,_  
_Next the shrouded planet Venus_  
_Is as cloudy as can be._

_The Earth is next; we call it home_  
_Let's hope it stays that way,_  
_And then there's Mars; it's really red_  
_What more can I say?_

_The gassy planet Jupiter's_  
_As big as planets come,_  
_Then there's Saturn with its mighty_  
_Rings made up of tiny crumbs._

_We travel on to Neptune,_  
_That's a gassy, freezing ball,_  
_And cold and tiny Pluto_  
_Is the furthest one of all._

"Well, there you go", Yakko concluded. "That's our solar system."  
Wakko then said, "You forgot Uranus."  
"Goodnight, everybody!", Yakko exclaimed, which made the whole class burst into laughter. Even Wile couldn't help but snicker under his breath.

Later on during lunch, the toons were all having lunch with the Animaniacs, each having their own topics on certain things.  
Buster &amp; Babs were eating with the Warners, talking about what they've been up to since their shows were cancelled.  
"We've been doing quite a lot", Yakko said, "but lately we've made a deal with Warner Bros. Studio to bring us back to television in a brand new show."  
"Really?", Buster questioned in surprise. "All brand new, as in, new material?"  
"Yep", Wakko answered, "and we've already come up with the name: The Animaniacs Show."  
"That's awesome!", Babs exclaimed, "Is the entire cast gonna be in it?"  
"Most of them will be", Dot explained, "but we're doing everything we can to get everyone involved."  
"What channel will the show be on?", Buster asked.  
"Cartoon Network."  
"Ah, that channel", Babs commented. "I liked the old Cartoon Network better. The one that had the classic Looney Tunes."  
Plucky overheard the conversation &amp; added, "You said it. Now we've got children watching these awful shows nowadays. Like that stupid show called 'Breadwinners'. What kind of P.O.S. show is that?!"  
"What does P.O.S. stand for?"  
"Piece of scrap."  
Wakko then said, "I thought it stood for piece of-"  
Yakko quickly covered his brother's mouth &amp; chuckled. "I think we've heard enough."  
Meanwhile, Furrball &amp; Fifi were sitting together with Rita &amp; Runt, having their own conversation.  
"So, Furrball", Rita started, "what's it like living with Fifi here?"  
"It's the best", Furrball replied, "much better than living in the alley."  
"But how do you put up with her smell?"  
"I do not stink anymore", Fifi commented.  
"You don't?"  
"Non. Calamity came up weez this potion zhat allows moi to control my smell completely. He also made one for mon cousin."  
"That's very cool. I'm glad to hear that you two are living a happy life together."  
Furrball then added, "Much like how you &amp; Runt enjoy being together?"  
"Oh yeah", Runt said, "Rita's a good dog, d-definitely a good dog."  
"She's not a dog, she's a-", Fifi started, but Rita interrupted her.  
"Ah ah ah! Shhh!"  
"What?"  
Rita covered her mouth from Runt &amp; whispered to Fifi, "He doesn't know I'm a cat. Let's keep it that way."  
"Oh, okay. Sorwy."  
"Hey Rita", Furrball spoke, "what have you been doing after Animaniacs ended?"  
"Oh, not a whole lot", Rita replied, "I've been getting into broadway performances."  
"Broadway? Really?"  
"Yeah. I missed singing to audiences, so I figured that that would be my kind of career."  
Runt then added, "She sings some of the sweetest songs I've ever heard."  
"Do you ever sing, Furrball?", Rita asked.  
"No, but I play guitar."  
"Really? Well, I wonder how well you can sing."  
"I don't really sing. The only time I ever sang was in the Tiny Toons opening, but even then my voice is hardly noticeable."  
At that moment, Cliff appeared with his Steinberger in his hand.  
"Hey Lerxst", he greeted.  
"Dirk. How's it going?"  
"Are you ready to hit the stage?"  
"Yeah, lemme finish up real quickly."  
"Excuse me", Rita spoke up to Cliff, "don't I know you from somewhere?"  
Cliff replied, "Oh. The name's Evans. Cliff Evans. I just recently moved here &amp; became a member of Tiny Toons."  
Cliff shook hands with Rita as she said, "Name's Rita, and this is Runt."  
"Hello", Runt said as Furrball quickly finished his lunch.  
"Alright", he said, quickly standing up, "let's rock 'n' roll."  
Furrball followed Cliff to the stage, where Calamity is waiting for them. Rita then turned to Fifi &amp; spoke up.  
"Is Furrball part of a band?"  
"Oui, he's een a tribute band."  
"What's the group called?"  
"The Subdivisions."  
"Nice. What does he do?"  
"Furrball? He plays zhe guitar &amp; wears zhis lovely outfit."  
"Oh yeah? What's he look like?"  
Fifi pointed past Rita in response. The grey cat turned to see Furrball, fully dressed in his Angus Young schoolboy outfit.  
"Ooh", Rita purred, "he looks so...ravishing."  
Fifi frowned upon hearing that comment. She said the exact same thing about Furrball the night The Subdivisions played at the French diner. After hearing that comment, she thinks Rita &amp; Furrball are hitting on each other.  
But before she could say anything to Rita, the sound of a speaker feedback is heard as Cliff turned on the microphone. Everyone in the room turned toward the stage.  
"Good afternoon everyone", Cliff started. "Um, it's great to have you all here again, and it's such an honor to have the Animaniacs here with us as well."  
The toons all cheered for the Animaniacs, who all smiled in response.  
Dot, upon seeing Cliff, stared at the tan cat lovingly, resting her head on her hands &amp; sighing dreamily.  
"Who's that handsome young man?", Dot asked in a lovestruck tone.  
"That's Cliff", Buster answered, "one of our newest members of Tiny Toons."  
"Gosh, he's so...charming."  
Babs then said, "I hate to break it to ya, but he already has someone."  
"D'oh, shoot! Why are all the good ones always taken?  
"So anyway", Cliff resumed, "we'd like to play a song for the Animaniacs from our forthcoming album, which we hope to finish sooner or later. This song's called The Main Monkey Business."  
The crowd cheered as Furrball placed his Gibson-SG on &amp; stepped up to a 12-stringed acoustic guitar mounted sideways. The band then started their 6-minute long instrumental song.


	3. The shocking break-up

Shortly after The Subdivisions played their song, Furrball took off his outfit &amp; rejoined Fifi &amp; Rita.  
"Hey Fifi", Furrball greeted to his girlfriend.  
"Bonjour", Fifi replied.  
"Hey Furrball", Rita started, "you did an excellent job up there."  
"Thank Rita", Furrball said, "I hope you enjoyed the song."  
"It was good. I think it fits the Warners quite well. Plus, I like how you played 2 different guitars during the same song."  
"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Mr. Lifeson for giving me these lessons."  
"You know Alex Lifeson?"  
"Yep. In fact, we're all friends with Rush themselves. Monty invited them to one of our shows &amp; they came to meet us backstage after the concert."  
"Ooh, tell me more about that."  
"I'd be happy to."  
As Furrball continued telling Rita about him &amp; his friends meeting Rush, the two cats walked off &amp; left Fifi behind. The purple skunk looked on in disbelief, seeing how her boyfriend is now hanging out with another girl, and a girl that's the same species as him. Fifi knows this means trouble.

Later on that day, Fifi's walking down the hall with Babs &amp; Shirley, talking about Furrball hanging out with Rita.  
"I'm am telleeng vous", Fifi started, "Furrball &amp; Rita have somezhing goeeng on togezher. Eet's been happening since she got here."  
"Relax, Fifi", Babs replied, "I think you're taking this too seriously."  
"I agree with Babs", Shirley commented, "I bet you're overreacting or some junk."  
"I do not overreact", Fifi said, "I'm tres sure Furrball eez, how you say, cheating on moi."  
"What makes you say that?", Babs asked, "I mean, it's likely they're just friends."  
"Zhat's what Hamton said to moi about him &amp; Sophia, and eet turns out zhey were more than just friends."  
Up ahead, they spotted Furrball &amp; Rita, along with Calamity &amp; Cliff, having their own conversation.  
Cliff asked Furrball, "You &amp; Rita actually starred in an episode together?"  
"We sure did", Furrball answered, "but my appearance was just a cameo."  
"What did you do?", Calamity then asked.  
"Eh, I just got tossed around by Cleopatra, that's it. But it was nice to stick around &amp; hear Rita sing."  
"What did she sing?", Cliff asked.  
"It wasn't much", Rita replied, "It was just a song about how I enjoyed being treated like a goddess."  
"It was quite an alluring song", Furrball then said, "just like you, Rita."  
The two cats giggled as Fifi fumed in anger upon hearing that last sentence.  
"'Alluring'?!", she repeated. "Zhat does eet! Zhis is, how you say, zhe last straw!"  
Fifi then marched up to Furrball angrily, until the blue cat noticed his girlfriend approaching.  
"Hey Fifi", Furrball greeted, "how's it going?"  
"Furrball, we need to talk, right now."  
"Can it wait, Fifi? I'm having fun here with-"  
"No eet cannot!", Fifi exclaimed as she grabbed Furrball's ear &amp; pulled the blue cat away from the group.  
"Ow! Fifi, hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!"  
Once Fifi separated Furrball from the rest, she released her grip, before Furrball clutched his ear in pain.  
"Jeez, Fifi", Furrball said, "I've already lost part of my ear. Are you trying to take the rest off?"  
"What are vous doing?"  
"What?"  
"Why are vous spending so much time weez Rita?!"  
"Wha- we're just hanging out, Fifi. Having a good time."  
Fifi stood there with her arms folded, staring at Furrball with a look of fury.  
"What's wrong?", Furrball asked, feeling confused.  
"Vous know what's wrong, and don't theenk vous will get away with zhis."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play coy weez moi! I'm talking about you &amp; Rita hanging out togezher. You've been doeeng eet since she got here."  
"Of course I have, we miss each other so much."  
"And I bet vous wanna go on a date weeth her too?"  
"No, I-"  
"Well, do eet! I don't care what you &amp; Rita do. All I know eez zhat you want to have a girl zhat's zhe same species as vous &amp; you are tired of liveeng weez a stinky, rotten skunk!"  
"What?! Fifi, where are you getting all this? I'm not tired of living with you. I love you."  
"And I bet vous love Rita as well?"  
"Of course I do!"  
Fifi made a face of alarming shock after what she just heard. Furrball then immediately realize what he just said &amp; quickly felt his body fill with fear.  
"Oh gosh, no", he quickly sputtered, "Fifi, I-I didn't mean it that way-"  
"I can't believe zhis", Fifi said. "First Hamton betrayed moi, and now you. Why eez eet zhat zhe boys I end up dateeng always stab moi in zhe back?"  
"No no no, Fifi, you-"  
"You can spend all your time weez Rita if you're so happy to be with her."  
"Fifi, listen! She-"  
"Forget eet, Furrball! We are **THROUGH!**"  
Those last three words took the school by storm as the whole hallway gasped &amp; turned to Furrball &amp; Fifi. Everyone went silent as Furrball stood feeling like he's been struck by lightning.  
Everyone, including Furrball, knew that he &amp; Fifi were living a very happy life together as a loving, caring couple, and that the thought of them breaking up was implausible.  
"I don't need vous een my life, Furrball", Fifi said, "I weell not tolerate boys who betray moi."  
A thought then struck Furrball. He knew Fifi for a long time, and he knew how desperate she was in finding a boyfriend before they got together. Given the things that had happened to them when they started living together, he knew that he's the perfect match for Fifi.  
Furrball then regained himself quickly &amp; said, "Fine. Be that way. But I know we'll reconcile eventually, because as far as I know, you won't last one day without me."  
"Oh yeah?", Fifi remarked, "Try me."  
And without another word, the cat &amp; skunk turned away from each other &amp; walked off. Furrball rejoined with Rita, Calamity &amp; Cliff.  
"What the fudge was that all about?", asked Cliff.  
"I have no idea", Furrball replied, "but whatever her problem is, it's just gonna make things worse for her. I know that she'll want to have me back."  
"I wouldn't bet on that", Calamity commented, "she sounded really serious there."  
"Just you wait, Calamity. She'll need me eventually."

Later on after 5th period, Furrball spotted Fifi with Babs &amp; Shirley, having a chat together. Furrball believes Fifi's telling her friends why she broke up with Furrball.  
The blue cat went up to Fifi, but once she spotted him, she tried to leave without being noticed, but he's already seen her.  
"Fifi", Furrball called out.  
"What do you want?", Fifi remarked.  
"How long will it take?"  
"For what?"  
"For us to get back together."  
"We're never getteeng back togezher, Furrball."  
"Sure. You're just saying that now, but we both know that, in the end, we will be back together again."  
"Een your dreams."  
Fifi then turned to walk away from Furrball, but the blue cat started following her.  
"Can't you take a hint?", Babs asked as she stepped in front of Furrball, but he ignored her &amp; walked around, going after Fifi, with Babs &amp; Shirley following behind.  
"Fifi", Furrball started, "tell me what's going on. I'm all ears."  
"I already told vous", Fifi replied, "eet's you hanging out weez Rita &amp; not caring about moi."  
"Well, what do you want me to do? Just ditch Rita &amp; act like she doesn't exist?"  
"Oui, I would certainly like zhat. Better her than moi."  
"Wha- wait a minute. You really think I've been ignoring you this whole time?"  
"Of course I am. Ever since zhe Animaniacs arrived, eet's been all about Rita for vous. Trust moi when I say eet's over, Furrball, because when I see vous weez anozher girl, I know you're more interested in her than moi."  
"That's not true, Fifi. You're seeing things incorrectly."  
"Oh, believe me, I've seen everything."  
Just then, Calamity, who's reading a book on quantum physics, wasn't paying attention to where he's going &amp; walked right into Furrball.  
The toons fell over, with Calamity on top of the blue cat. Next thing they know, their lips were planted together unintentionally.  
The fallen toons looked &amp; screamed, before they turned from each other &amp; started spitting. The girls looked on in shock, with Babs holding her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.  
Fifi then said, "Okay, NOW I've seen everything."  
The purple skunk walked off, with Babs &amp; Shirley following along.  
"Get off me!", Furrball shoved Calamity aside as he stood &amp; chased after Fifi. "Fifi! Fifi, wait!"  
Fifi sighed in annoyance as she quickly marched into the girls restroom. Furrball stopped just in front of the door, knowing that he can't follow Fifi inside.  
But he wanted to talk with Fifi further, to know what's really going on between the two of them.  
"Don't even think about it", Shirley said. Furrball knew he couldn't go inside, so he turned &amp; walked away, hoping he can talk to Fifi later.


	4. Homeless & unlucky once again

After school ended, the toons all rushed out of the front doors &amp; headed home. Buster, Babs, and Plucky were all walking along with the Warners, chatting together.  
"You're staying for a whole week?", Buster asked.  
"That's the plan", Yakko replied.  
Plucky then said, "But we were told you were gonna be here for just one day."  
"We did plan that originally", Dot commented, "but we figured that, since it's been so long since we've seen each other, we decided to extend our stay to a week."  
Babs then asked, "Is everyone gonna be here that long, or just you three?"  
"Everyone's gonna stick around", Wakko answered. "Who knows what may occur during our stay."  
Meanwhile, Furrball was walking off the school campus, when he spotted Fifi, walking with Cosette &amp; Heather. He figured that since Fifi's not happy with him at the moment, he decided to take a longer, alternate route back to her Cadillac.  
He still felt a bit thunderstruck about Fifi breaking up with him, but he knows that they will eventually get back together.  
Just then, he spotted Cliff &amp; Calamity up ahead.  
"Hey guys!", the blue cat called out.  
"Hey Furrball", Cliff greeted. "Did you work things out with Fifi?"  
"Nope, I'm afraid not."  
"Did you figure out what the problem is?", asked Calamity.  
"She won't tell me. She's just angry about me hanging out with Rita, but-"  
"Hi Furrball!"  
The trio turned to see Lil Sneezer waving happily at Furrball.  
"Oh, hi Sneezer", Furrball greeted back, before he turned to his bandmates. "We'll talk later."  
Once Calamity &amp; Cliff left, Furrball turned to the little mouse.  
"How's it goin', Sneezer?"  
"I'm doing fine. You?"  
"Not too good over here."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Fifi broke up with me."  
"Oh yeah, I heard. Sorry Furrball."  
"It's okay. I know we'll get back together sooner or later. She'll want me back."  
"Well, what are you gonna do in the meantime?"  
"Wait, I guess."  
"Why just wait? Why not do something while you're waiting?"  
"Like what?"  
"I dunno. Play tag, maybe?"  
"Heh, all right. If you insist."  
"Okay", Sneezer then poked Furrball's toe, "tag! You're it!"  
The little mouse then stormed off, with Furrball immediately chasing after him. The cat &amp; mouse ran all around Acme Acres for several moments, until Furrball got Sneezer cornered in an alley.  
"Ha ha!", Furrball exclaimed, "I have ya now."  
"Uh oh", Sneezer said, but it's not because he's about to be tagged. "Ah...Ahhh..."  
"Oh no!", Furrball cowered.  
"AHHH...AHHHHHHHHHH..."  
After a moment, nothing happened. Furrball then faced the little mouse, realizing that he's been fooled.  
"Ha! You thought you could trick me? Not this ti-"  
"CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The mouse let out a violent sneeze that sent Furrball flying out of the alley &amp; into the middle of the road. The blue cat lay there all dizzy from the sudden gust of wind from the little mouse.  
"Bless me", Sneezer giggled as Furrball stood &amp; swept himself. Just then, a truck came up behind him. Furrball took notice &amp; made a face of horror, but he had no time to escape as the truck ran into him, knocking the blue cat several feet down the road.  
Sneezer looked on in fear as the driver of the truck, a thin man in a white uniform, came out with a net &amp; approached Furrball.  
"Well well well", the man said, "what do we have here? A stray alleycat."  
Furrball reacted in fear once again, but before he could do anything, the man snatched up Furrball in the net &amp; carried him back to the truck.  
"In you go!", the man said, opening the back of the truck &amp; tossing Furrball inside. "You'll make a nice addition to the City Pound, cat."  
"The City Pound?", Furrball repeated as the man closed the doors, stepped into the truck, and started the engine. Sneezer ran up to the back of the truck, with a look of panic on his face, not knowing what to do.  
"Sneezer, help me!", Furrball exclaimed.  
"What do I do?", Sneezer asked.  
"Go get someone to save me! Find Cliff, Calamity, anyone! And do it quick!"  
The truck then revved its engine &amp; drove off, blanketing Lil Sneezer in dark black smoke. The mouse hacked &amp; coughed, until he let out a normal, non-violent sneeze.  
"I gotta help Furrball", Sneezer said, before he let out a sneeze that rocketed him down the street toward Acme Loo &amp; right into Elmyra. The human toon got knocked off her feet &amp; fell backwards, with Lil Sneezer embedded into her stomach.  
"Ow", Elmyra said, feeling dazed, as Sneezer poked his head out of Elmyra's belly.  
"Elmyra, it's you!", the little mouse said as he pulled himself up &amp; walked up to Elmyra's face. "You gotta help me! Something really, really, really terrible has happened! I need your help, please, please, please!"  
"What is it, mousey-wousey?"  
"Furrball's being taken to the City Pound."  
"What?!", Elmyra exclaimed as she stood, knocking Lil Sneezer off &amp; to the sidewalk. "Furrball's in trouble?!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Don't worry, Furrball! I'm coming to save you, kitty-witty!"  
Elmyra quickly ran down the street to go after Furrball. Sneezer then stood as Sweetie flew down to him.  
"Sneezer, what have you done?!"  
"Furrball's been captured. I sent someone to go save him."  
"But did you realize what you just done? You sent Elmyra after him!"  
Sneezer opened his mouth to speak, but stopped dead in his tracks as he realized that he made a fatal mistake.  
"Oh...shoot", said the little mouse, "What have I done?"  
"Come on", Sweetie said, swooping down &amp; picking up Lil Sneezer, "we have to go rescue Furrball before it's too late!"  
The pink bird then flew off with Sneezer in her grasp, hoping to get to Furrball before Elmyra does.

Furrball found himself being tossed into a cell against the back wall &amp; landed upside-down on his head. Once the catcher locked the door, the blue cat righted himself &amp; looked around.  
He took a glimpse at all the animals surrounding him. He knew that they're in the same predicament he was in before: living life without a home or anyone to look after them.  
Furrball then turned to see a few other cats in the same cell with him. One of them, a scruffy grey cat with a crooked tail, walked up to him.  
"Hey, buddy", he spoke in a gruff voice, "got any cigarettes on ya?"  
"What kind of question is that?", Furrball barked.  
"I dunno, it's something you're supposed to ask when you're in the slammer."  
"I'm 14 years old! I don't smoke!"  
"Okay, alright! Sorry."  
The grey cat walked away from Furrball, who pouted after being asked such a question. Just then, he heard a growling sound coming from his left.  
He turned to see a green bulldog growling viciously at him, baring his teeth at the little blue cat.  
Furrball chuckled nervously &amp; gulped as he backed away slowly.  
"Nice doggy", he said. As the dog continued growling at him, another scruffy cat, colored orange &amp; black with a cut in his left ear, ran up to the bulldog.  
"Hey!", he started, "Down boy! Down!" The orange cat smacked the bulldog on the head, getting his attention. "What did I say about growling at newcomers?"  
"It's not polite", the bulldog replied.  
"Precisely." The orange cat then approached Furrball. "Forgive him. He always welcomes new arrivals like this. I try my best to get him to stop."  
"Not a problem", Furrball said. "At least you saved me from being shredded to pieces."  
"My name's Gavin, and this is Spot."  
"I'm Furrball."  
"Welcome, Furrball, to your new home."  
"This isn't my home. I already have a home. I got to get out of here."  
"You may say that now, but after a while, you'll kinda get used to it. There's nothing to do here but eat &amp; sleep. Kinda like paradise."  
"No sir, you don't understand. I have an actual home, with my girlfriend. Or at least she will be my girlfriend again soon."  
"Ooh, got in a bit of a situation with her recently."  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Once you get used to spending time here, you'll never wanna leave. This place, to all of us, is a very special treat."  
"Treat?!", Spot shouted excitedly, "What treat? I want a treat!"  
"Ah, shaddup!", Gavin exclaimed as he smacked Spot in the face, sending his head spinning.  
Furrball then asked, "Is there any chance I can get out of here?"  
"Well", Gavin spoke, "if you're lucky, you might end up being adopted by someone. Of course, this could be your ticket to escape &amp; be with your girl again."  
"Yeah, that would be nice."  
"Anyway", Gavin yawned, "I think I'm gonna take a little nap. Time to hit the sack."  
"Sack?!", Spot exclaimed excitedly, "What sack?"  
"THIS sack!", Gavin replied as he whacked Spot on top of the head, sending the dog right into the floor &amp; leaving him dazed.  
Furrball then curled up on the spot, thinking about how long it will take for him to get out of the City Pound &amp; reunite with Fifi.  
But he doesn't have long to think about it, as a voice called out that sent shivers down his spine.  
"Hello?", a girl's voice said, "Furrball?"  
"Uh oh!", Furrball exclaimed as he stood, "It's Elmyra!"  
"Who?", Gavin asked.  
"I gotta hide!"  
Furrball then quickly ran to the back of the cell &amp; pulled the other cats in front of him, hoping to keep himself hidden from Elmyra.  
"Furrball!", Elmyra called out, "Where are you?"  
Furrball felt himself trembling with terror as he slowly peeked over the other cats to see Elmyra standing in the hall, looking for him.  
Once the little girl turned, she spotted Furrball staring at her fearfully.  
"There you are!", Elmyra said, which made Furrball jump in panic.  
"See any cat you'd like?", asked the catcher.  
"I want that one!", Elmyra said, pointing at Furrball.  
"You've got it."  
The catcher unlocked &amp; opened the cell door. He reached out &amp; grabbed Furrball with both hands. The blue cat then turned to Gavin &amp; Spot, who looked on blankly.  
"I'm going to Hell", Furrball said, before the catcher pulled him out &amp; handed him to Elmyra.  
"So long, Furrball", Gavin said. "Be sure to write to us."  
Just then, Sweetie &amp; Sneezer appeared at the cell window, looking for Furrball.  
"Excuse me!", Sweetie called out, with everyone then turning to the bird &amp; mouse. "Have you seen a blue cat in here? He has a hole in his right ear &amp; a bandage wrapped around his tail."  
Gavin replied, "You just missed out. Some little girl took him out just a moment ago."  
"Oh no!", Sneezer said, "Elmyra beat us to him!"  
"We got no time to lose!", Sweetie replied as she started flying off again with Sneezer. "Hang on, Furrball! We're coming!"

Sweetie spent over an hour flying with Sneezer in her grip, trying to get to Elmyra's house. But the pink bird is feeling pretty exhausted right now. She's panting as she's flying.  
"Are we there yet?", Sweetie asked.  
"Not really", Sneezer replied.  
Sweetie groaned &amp; asked, "How much farther do we have to go?"  
"I think about 2 more miles."  
"2 more miles?! I can't fly for 2 more miles!"  
"Well, I can give you a boost."  
"Forget it, I-", Sweetie then stopped &amp; realized what Sneezer just said. "Say, I think that might help."  
"Okay, but I need something to get me to sneeze."  
Sweetie then started tickling Sneezer's nose with her tail feathers, making the little mouse giggle.  
"Oh, here it comes", Sneezer said, "Ah...ahhh..."  
"Let's go!", Sweetie exclaimed, "Full speed ahead!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOO!"  
The mouse sent the duo whizzing down the street of Elmyra's neighborhood. After a moment, they both crashed into a window of a house with a SPLAT!  
"What on earth?", Elmyra asked. Sweetie &amp; Sneezer were on the second-story window of Elmyra's house, where her bedroom is. They both quickly removed themselves &amp; ran off to hide in the tree.  
Elmyra opened up the window &amp; looked around for a bit.  
"That's weird", she said, "I could've sworn I heard something." She then closed the window &amp; left. Sweetie &amp; Sneezer looked on &amp; made sure Elmyra's gone before they moved in.  
The bird &amp; mouse peeked through the window to see Elmyra &amp; Furrball on the floor.  
Furrball is sitting there with his arms crossed &amp; a look of annoyance on his face. Elmyra dressed him in a red dress &amp; blonde wig, which she is brushing at the moment.  
"Say", Sneezer spoke up, "that looks like one of my babysitters. She enjoyed playing with me."  
"That's Furrball, you twerp", Sweetie responded.  
"Oh. Well, no wonder she tried to eat me."  
Sweetie facepalmed upon hearing that. Elmyra, meanwhile, continued grooming Furrball.  
"There you are, my cute kitty-witty", Elmyra said as she put the brush down, "don't you look so adorable like this?"  
"I look like an idiot", Furrball grumbled in a disgusted tone. The blue cat then found himself in Elmyra's arms, squeezing him to death.  
"I'm glad to have you back! I missed my cute little kitty-witty so much!"  
"You have other pets too, y'know", Furrball said in a strained voice, trying to break free.  
"I know, but none of them are like you."  
"What are we gonna do now?", Sneezer asked Sweetie.  
"We got to act fast!", Sweetie answered. "I'll go distract Elmyra, you get this window open &amp; set Furrball free."  
"Right", Sneezer nodded. Sweetie then flew off &amp; went to the front door. She then started ringing the doorbell.  
"Oh, someone's at the door", Elmyra said as she released Furrball, who gasped for air. "Don't go anywhere, Furrball. I'll be right back."  
Elmyra then stood &amp; walked out the door. Once the coast is clear, Sneezer started knocking on the window, getting Furrball's attention.  
"Sneezer?", Furrball said as he stood &amp; walked up to the window. He opened it up &amp; asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"We're breaking you out, Furrball", Sneezer responded.  
"'We'?"  
"Myself &amp; Sweetie."  
"Sweetie's here too? Where is she?"  
"Distracting Elmyra."  
At the door, Sweetie quickly jumped into a nearby bush as Elmyra opened the door &amp; peeked out.  
"Hello?", she said, "Is anyone there?"  
"We don't have much time", Sneezer explained, "let's get you out of here."  
Furrball, without wasting any time, ripped his clothes off &amp; began climbing out the window. However, once he's outside, he slipped &amp; started sliding down the roof.  
Sneezer gasped as Furrball went off the roof, but he grabbed onto the gutter &amp; saved himself from falling. But he can see Elmyra's head sticking out from the doorway. His body then filled with dread, knowing that he'll be seen.  
But, fortunately for him, Elmyra did not see him hanging from the roof, as she gave up on finding whoever rang the doorbell &amp; shrugged her shoulders.  
"I must be hearing things", Elmyra said as she closed the door. Furrball quickly released his grip &amp; dropped down to the ground.  
"Are you okay, Furrball?", Sneezer asked, looking down from the roof.  
"Yes, I'm fine", Furrball replied, "but now we got to move. Jump down."  
Sneezer jumped &amp; fell into Furrball's paws.  
"Where's Sweetie?", asked Furrball.  
"I'm right here", Sweetie said as she popped out of the bush.  
"Come on, let's get a move on."  
The trio then started fleeing down the street. Meanwhile, Elmyra returned to her room, unaware that Furrball is now gone.  
"I'm back!", Elmyra said in a singsong tone. However, she gasped upon seeing the clothes Furrball left behind. "Oh no! Furrball!"  
Once Furrball &amp; his companions were several blocks away, they all came to a stop.  
"I think we're all clear", Sweetie said.  
"Thank you so much for rescuing me, guys", Furrball said.  
"You're welcome", Sneezer replied. "It's what friends do."  
Sweetie then asked, "You want us to take you back home?"  
"Nah", Furrball said, "I can take it from here."

After nearly a couple hours of walking, Furrball finally arrived at the junkyard &amp; smiled upon seeing Fifi's Cadillac.  
Furrball sighed in relief &amp; said, "Home at last." The blue cat then walked up to the door &amp; stepped inside.  
Suddenly, the door opened again, and Furrball is being booted out of the car, landing on his face.  
"Stay out, vous creep!", Fifi shouted.  
"What?", Furrball said, feeling confused. "Why are you kicking me out? I live here!"  
"Not anymore! I don't want vous around moi!"  
"Well, where am I supposed to live?"  
"Eet's not my problem, eet's yours!"  
And without another word, Fifi slammed the car door shut, leaving Furrball all alone outside.  
Furrball hung his head down &amp; slowly turned to walk away. But then he heard the door open again.  
"And take this with vous!", Fifi shouted at him. The blue cat turned &amp; took a hit in the face by something small that Fifi threw at him.  
Furrball rubbed his head where he got hit &amp; looked down. He gasped as he felt his heart drop like a brick.  
It was the gold heart-shaped locket that he gave to Fifi for Christmas last year. This was the gift that brought them together.  
Furrball picked up the locket &amp; opened it. The picture of him &amp; Fifi was still in it.  
He looked sadly at the picture, as he's starting to take Fifi's break-up a bit more seriously. Furrball then turned &amp; walked slowly out of the junkyard &amp; into the streets.  
A few minutes later, the blue cat found himself in an alley. He took a look around as he walked down, with several painful memories flashing in his head.  
Furrball then came to a stop at the sight he sees: a cardboard box placed against the wall on its side. This was his old home. This is where he lived before he moved in with Fifi.  
Furrball, with a look of loneliness on his face, went up to the cardboard box. He never thought that he'd return here, to his old home.  
With a light sigh, he crawled inside the box &amp; curled up. He then placed the locket down next to him.  
He could see the picture of himself &amp; Fifi, feeling a bit upset that the life he'd always wanted, living in a real home with a special someone, is now slowly leaving him.  
But, despite that, he still believes that Fifi will soon allow him back into her life, will soon want to have him as her boyfriend again.  
Furrball kept thinking that it's only a matter of time before he &amp; Fifi will reunite, but time seems to be against him now.  
All he's been doing is waiting, but he could see that things are getting worse &amp; worse for him. He could see that the bad luck has returned.  
The blue cat then let out a sigh of depression, before he curled up &amp; fell asleep.


	5. Furrball's biggest humiliation

The next day at Acme Loo, Cliff &amp; Calamity were in the auditorium, with Calamity behind his drums &amp; Cliff with his bass guitar.  
It's currently 2nd period, and they, along with Furrball, would have a free period &amp; take their time to practice a couple of songs.  
However, Furrball hasn't showed up yet, and they've been waiting for around 20 minutes.  
"Have you seen Lerxst around at all today?", Cliff asked Calamity.  
"Nope", Calamity replied.  
"What's taking him so long to get here? He's usually the first one here."  
After a couple more moments of waiting, the auditorium doors opened, and Furrball ran up to the stage with a guitar case.  
"Hey guys!", he called out, "I'm here!"  
"It's about time", Calamity commented. "What kept ya?"  
"Sorry. I overslept."  
"Overslept?", Cliff repeated, "How did you end up oversleeping?"  
"Well, it's because _someone_ usually wakes me up every morning, but not today."  
"You're talking about Fifi, right?", asked Calamity.  
"No, it's Mr. Sunshine. Yes, I'm talking about Fifi!"  
"Hey, don't get snappy towards me."  
Furrball took a moment to realize how he's behaving &amp; said, "I'm sorry. I'm kind of in a bad mood. I had a rough day yesterday."  
Cliff then asked, "With Fifi breaking up with you &amp; all that?"  
"Yeah, but...then she kicked me out."  
Calamity gasped upon hearing that last sentence, but Cliff did not.  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised", Cliff commented.  
"You're not living with her anymore?", Calamity asked.  
"Nope. I spent the night in the alley last night. Just like many times before."  
"Why did you go there? You could've come to my house &amp; spent the night there."  
"Same with my place", Cliff added, "How come you slept in the alley?"  
"Well", Furrball started, "I thought you guys were asleep &amp; I didn't want to wake you."  
"Don't worry about it, buddy. My mom &amp; I would've let you sleep with us. In fact, we would let you stay with us until you resolve things with Fifi."  
"Heh, thanks", Furrball said with a smile, "I appreciate it."  
Once Furrball put on his guitar, he went over &amp; plugged it into the amp.  
But as he did, he received a painful electric shock throughout his entire body. He yelled in pain as his bandmates looked on in worry &amp; fear before the shock went away.  
Furrball found himself with his fur completely charred &amp; his eyes bloodshot.  
"Why me?", he said, smoke coming out of his mouth. As Furrball took off his guitar &amp; shook himself to restore his fur, he looked at the doorway &amp; caught a glimpse of Fifi walking by.  
"Hey, Fifi!", he called out as he jumped off the stage &amp; ran to the door.  
"Here we go again", Cliff mumbled as Calamity rolled his eyes. As Furrball exited the auditorium &amp; entered the hall, he turned &amp; left &amp; right to find Fifi. Once he did, he ran after her.  
"Fifi!", Furrball called out as Fifi walked into a classroom. "Wait!"  
As Fifi closed the door behind her, totally unaware that Furrball's right behind her, the blue cat slammed right into the door, which made her jump in surprise.  
Fifi turned &amp; saw Furrball flat against the window of the door as he slid down to the floor. The blue cat then opened the door &amp; stepped in.  
"Oh for- what do you want?!", Fifi barked at Furrball.  
"Fifi, we need to talk", Furrball said.  
"Forget eet, I'm not interested."  
"Fifi, would you just hear me out for, like, one second?"  
"Non, now buzz off!"  
"Fifi, please, just listen to me."  
"What's goin' on here?", asked Yosemite Sam as he entered the classroom. "You don't belong in my class, you little varmint!"  
Sam went up to Furrball &amp; picked him up by the scruff of his neck.  
"No, wait, Professor Sam!", Furrball quickly said, "I was talking to Fifi, she knows me! Wait, she knows me!"  
Sam turned to the purple skunk &amp; asked, "Do you know this little rodent?"  
"Non", Fifi replied, "I have no idea who he eez."  
Furrball was shocked upon hearing this. Sam then opened up the classroom door &amp; lifted his foot back to kick Furrball out.  
"This isn't over, Fifi", Furrball said, "I know you'll want me back! You need me! YOU NEED ME!"  
**WHAM!**  
Yosemite Sam kicked Furrball right in his rear, which sent him sailing down the hall, until he slammed head-first into someone else, before he fell to the ground.  
The person he rammed into turned &amp; faced the blue cat. He's a tall &amp; bulky brown pitbull, wearing matching leather pants &amp; jacket with a spiked collar around his neck, who looked down ferociously at Furrball.  
"Who threw this piece of paper at me?", he growled at Furrball. The blue cat started sweating in fear &amp; smiled nervously at the large dog in front of him.  
"My, aren't you a big guy", Furrball said. The pitbull then grabbed Furrball by the neck, causing his eyes to bulge out of his head, and threw the blue cat into a locker. The massive dog slammed the door shut &amp; walked away.  
Furrball tried to open up the locker, but since there's no way of opening it from inside, the blue cat is locked in there.  
"Hey! Let me out!", Furrball shouted. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm trapped in here! Hello?"

A couple hours has passed, and Furrball is still trapped inside the locker. The blue cat sat there in silence, wondering when Fifi will be around to set him free.  
He then heard someone walking by, humming. Furrball quickly stood &amp; peeked through the vents, but he could see no one.  
"Hey!", the blue cat called out, banging on the locker door, "Is someone out there?"  
"Furrball?", a voice responded. Furrball then stopped his pounding.  
"Sneezer? Is that you?"  
"Yes", Sneezer answered, "What are you doing in there?"  
"Don't ask stupid questions, just get me out of here!"  
"Wha- what can I do?"  
"Go get help, anyone but Elmyra."  
Sneezer was about to run off for assistance, but then a thought struck him as a light bulb appeared over his head briefly.  
"I have an idea!", Sneezer said, before the little mouse whistled. Sweetie then immediately appeared at his side.  
"What's happening?", questioned Sweetie.  
"Sweetie?", Furrball asked.  
"Furrball? Is that you in there?"  
"Yes, I'm trapped in here. Please, get me out.  
"What do we do?", Sweetie asked Sneezer.  
"Can you give me a lift?", Sneezer said.  
"To where?"  
"Up there." Sneezer pointed at the three little vents in the locker door.  
"What do you want to go up there for?"  
"Just squeeze me through one of those holes."  
"What?"  
"**JUST DO IT!**", Sneezer demanded in his demonic voice, which caused Sweetie to react in fright. Even Furrball raised his eyebrow in confusion, wondering how Sneezer is able to speak in that voice.  
"Alright, alright!", Sweetie replied as she grabbed Sneezer with her feet &amp; flew him up to the vents. Sneezer grabbed onto a vent &amp; started squeezing his way in.  
However, Sneezer got himself stuck, with his lower-half sticking out from the locker. Sweetie flew up &amp; booted Sneezer in the rump, which pushed the mouse all the way in. Sweetie then flew up to the vents &amp; listened to the conversation between Furrball &amp; Sneezer.  
"Sneezer, what are you doing in here?"  
"Don't worry, Furrball. I'm gonna break you out of here."  
"How are you gonna do that? What good is it with you in here with me? And...why are you brushing my tail against your nose?"  
"Ah...ahhh..."  
"Oh, I see."  
"AH...**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOO!**"  
The force of the sneeze blew the locker door right off &amp; into the opposite wall. Furrball jumped out of the locker, with Sneezer right behind him.  
"Finally", Furrball commented, "free at last. Thanks for saving me...again."  
"You're welcome", Sneezer giggled.  
"Where's Sweetie?", Furrball asked, as he &amp; Sneezer looked around for her.  
The locker door then fell off the wall, revealing Sweetie behind it, flattened &amp; bruised by the impact of the door slamming her against the wall.  
"Ow", Sweetie said weakly, before she fell to the floor. Furrball then picked up the injured bird.  
"Are you okay?", the blue cat asked Sweetie, who stood.  
"I'm- OW!- fine", Sweetie replied, popping her back. Furrball then set the pink bird down next to Sneezer. The trio then started walking down the hall.  
"Boy, it's been a rough day today", Furrball said.  
"What happened?", questioned Sweetie, "How did you end up in that locker?"  
"Well, I was trying to talk to Fifi, but Professor Sam kicked me out &amp; some bully went &amp; threw me into that locker."  
"Well, that was a pretty brief explanation."  
"What were you trying to talk to Fifi about?", Sneezer asked.  
"Still trying to talk her into getting back together with me."  
"Furrball", Sweetie started, "with the way you've been acting the past couple days, I don't think that's gonna happen."  
"What are you talking about? Of course it will happen. It's one of those overused cliches, where the couple breaks apart &amp; in the end they get back together. I know this is one of those cliches, and I'm pretty darn sure Fifi knows too."  
"That's crazy talk!"  
"It's not crazy talk! We WILL get back together!"  
"Not until you apologize to her!"  
"What- why do **I** have to apologize? I have nothing to be sorry for! She broke up with me because I was hanging out with Rita and-"  
Sweetie then flew up to Furrball's ear &amp; emitted an ear-piercing screech that stopped Furrball dead in his tracks. The blue cat felt his ears ringing &amp; his heart pounding intensely.  
The blue cat then dug his pinkie fingers into his ears, trying to get them to stop ringing, before he turned to Sweetie.  
"Listen to yourself, Furrball", Sweetie started, "you're acting way out-of-character. Don't you see what you're doing to Fifi? You're giving her all the more reason to not get back together with you. You keep pushing her around, pestering her, not leaving her be, and you've been doing that ever since she split up with you. Plus, ever since Rita came here, you HAVE been ignoring Fifi, and I think that's why she broke up with you. And the way I see it, Furrball...I don't think she will ever get back together with you. She's really mad at you, Furrball. I bet she won't even love you anymore. I don't think there's a second chance for you."  
Furrball took Sweetie's words &amp; absorbed it all in, thinking about what he's done the past couple days. He then quickly realized that he was in the wrong this whole entire time, how he have been treating Fifi, and how he literally left Fifi alone to be with Rita.  
The blue cat realized that everything he's done is preventing him from being with his girl again, and everything he's done is pushing her farther &amp; farther away from him. He isn't entirely sure if he has crossed the line or not, but he feared that he already did.  
"Furrball", Sweetie spoke up, "you realize that your actions brought you back into being homeless &amp; unlucky again, right? And, as much as I hate to say it, but with the way you've been treating Fifi, with everything that happened to you...I think you deserved it. Consider it a punishment for mistreating Fifi &amp; not apologizing for it."  
Furrball's body filled with fear, thinking that his life with Fifi is over, that he's now back to his old unlucky life. But he hoped there's still a chance for him to set things right. Not just to avoid having bad luck again, but to be with his sweetheart again.  
"You're right, Sweetie", Furrball said. "I was..."  
"You were what?" Sweetie asked.  
"I was wrong. Everything I did was all wrong. I don't know what the heck I was thinking."  
"I don't think you were thinking at all, Furrball."  
The blue cat then started wringing his tail nervously, thinking that it might be too late to set things right.  
"What am I gonna do? I don't think Fifi will ever let me set things right with her. I don't think she'll ever forgive me."  
"Not until you apologize."  
Furrball thought for a moment, wondering if Fifi will ever let him apologize for his inappropriate behavior. He sees this as a very slim chance to right the wrongs &amp; be with his girl again.  
"You're right, Sweetie. Next time I see Fifi, I'm gonna-"  
But his words were cut short as the bell rang, and the whole hall started trembling. The trio turned to see a stampede of students running up to them.  
The trio screamed as they started running from them. Sweetie picked up Sneezer &amp; flew off, but Furrball slipped &amp; fell to the floor. Once he saw everyone coming closer to him, he screamed &amp; stood, but he then felt himself getting trampled.  
Sweetie &amp; Sneezer looked on in fear as the blue cat was getting stomped on continuously until, after a few moments, the hall cleared. Furrball was nothing more than a flat, mangled heap of fur.  
"Can't I ever catch a break?", he muttered.

In the cafeteria, Buster, Babs, and Plucky were sitting with the Warners, eating together &amp; having a conversation. Buster then spoke up.  
"Do you think kids nowadays will ever get a chance to see our shows on TV?"  
"Yeah", Babs commented, "and see what life was like in the 90s, back when we didn't have cell phones, iPods, and DVDs?"  
"Who knows?", Yakko replied. "But I do know that, as long as our shows are in syndication, we will always be shown on TV for years to come."  
Buster then said, "Well, since you guys got a new show coming up, I wonder if we'll get to bring new material to TV as well."  
"Like starring in our own individual show?", Plucky asked.  
Babs chuckled &amp; commented, "Yeah right. Remember how well the Plucky Duck Show went?"  
"Oh, you think you can do better than me, Barbara Ann?"  
Babs quickly got enraged upon hearing that, her face turning red. She hates being called 'Barbara Ann' more than anything.  
"**DON'T CALL ME BARBARA ANN!**", she shouted as she pulled out a giant mallet &amp; pulverized Plucky with it. Plucky started bouncing on his seat like an accordion as his head grew a bruise.  
"Well", Buster said, "what do you have to say about THAT, Plucky?"  
"No more for me, thanks. I'm driving", Plucky said in a dizzy tone, before he fell backwards, unconscious.  
Yakko then raised a hand &amp; asked, "Hey Babs, may I ask you something?"  
"What is it?", Babs replied.  
"Why do you hate being called 'Barbara Ann'? This is a serious question."  
"It's like being called a doll."  
"But your MY doll", Buster commented, "but in a good way."  
"Hmph, well, I guess I can't argue with that."  
"You know, Dot here has a similar reaction to a certain name", Wakko pointed out before he turned to his sister, "Right, Dottie?"  
Just like Babs, Dot's face turned red with rage. "**DON'T CALL ME DOTTIE!**", she screamed as she pulled out a mallet &amp; whacked Wakko on the head. He stood there with a goofy smile, with his teeth falling out one by one, before he fell backwards, unconscious, like Plucky.  
Buster &amp; Yakko then leaned closed to each other &amp; talked in whispers.  
"You notice how similar your girlfriend is to my sister?", asked Yakko.  
"Yeah", Buster replied, "they both hate being called a certain name."  
"Not only that, but they sound similar too."  
"They do. It's almost like they're the same person."  
Yakko &amp; Buster looked to each other, thinking that Babs &amp; Dot might be a bit too similar to each other.  
Meanwhile, Furrball's waiting in line to get his lunch. He still has a headache from being run over by everyone in the hall.  
He then spotted Fifi walking along with Cosette &amp; Heather, each carrying their lunch to their table.  
Furrball stepped out of line &amp; ran up to Fifi, hoping to apologize to her for the way he's been acting the past couple of days.  
"Hey Fifi", Furrball called out.  
"Oh, sacre bleu", Fifi groaned as she heard Furrball's voice.  
"Fifi, wait."  
"Go away, Furrball", Fifi said in a demanding voice before she walked off, with Cosette &amp; Heather following.  
"Fifi, can we talk?"  
"Non, now leave moi alone!"  
"Fifi, please, just listen to me!"  
But Fifi continued walking away from the blue cat, ignoring him. Furrball started feeling worried &amp; dreadful; he knew that Fifi wouldn't give him a chance to apologize. This is the sign he didn't want to see, because he knew that Fifi won't let him set things right &amp; give him a chance to be with her again.  
Furrball turned back &amp; tried to walk back in line, but Monty planted his hand on Furrball's chest, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Hey!", Monty exclaimed, "No cutting in line, freak!"  
"I'm not cutting!", Furrball replied, "I was standing right here!"  
"End of the line!", Monty pointed behind him. Furrball looked &amp; saw a ridiculously long line behind Monty, that continued out of the cafeteria doors.  
"You've got to be kidding me", Furrball grumbled, flattening his ears, before he turned back to Monty. "I am not going all the way back there!"  
"Beat it, bozo!" Monty then shoved Furrball back into the pitbull he encountered earlier. Furrball ended up knocking the pitbull's food into his chest, spilling it all over himself.  
The pitbull looked down at Furrball &amp; his eyes fumed with rage.  
"Why you!", he snarled.  
"You again?", Furrball said in fright. Next thing he knew, Furrball found himself picked up by the pitbull &amp; thrown across the room, until he landed on a table &amp; slid all the way down.  
Several of the students were startled as the blue cat came to a stop at the end of the table, all covered in food.  
This caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, including Fifi. Furrball then stood &amp; started rubbing the food out of his eyes, but he ended up losing his balance &amp; fell upside-down into a garbage can.  
The can then fell over, spilling garbage on the floor. The blue cat then sat up, now covered in food &amp; garbage. Then the whole cafeteria filled with laughter.  
Everywhere Furrball turned, he saw people laughing &amp; pointing at him. Only a few people were not laughing, including Buster &amp; Babs, as well as the Warners. Plucky was laughing, but Buster smacked his shoulder &amp; shot a mean glare at him, getting the green duck to stop.  
Fifi, along with Cosette &amp; Heather, were also not laughing. In fact, Fifi believes Furrball is just seeking attention.  
However, Furrball continued looking around, taking in all the laughter painfully. He placed his hands on his head, feeling so humiliated, not only from being publicly embarrassed in front of everyone, but also from the fact that he had the perfect life with the perfect girl, and it has been taken from him in exchange of him being homeless &amp; hopelessly unlucky. He spent all his time being patient with his life to get what he always wanted. But now it's been taken from him, and he no longer has the patience to go through it all again. He couldn't take it anymore.  
Furrball finally snapped, as he grabbed his ears, pulled his head up, and screamed at the top of his lungs in anguish. Many of the people stopped laughing as the blue cat stood &amp; started heading to the cafeteria exit. But then he stopped &amp; turned to where Fifi was standing.  
"Fifi!"  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Oh, now you're-"  
"Wait, just let me finish!"  
Fifi stood there with her arms folded after being interrupted, but she waited for the blue cat to continue.  
"I know that I've been acting like a jerk to you for the past couple of days. I know I've been ignoring you since Rita got here. And I know I've been annoying you &amp; making you angry. But I thought we would eventually get back together, because I thought- since you've always wanted a boyfriend, I thought you'd need me back, but I was wrong. I need you more than you need...I need you **WAY** more than you need me."  
Furrball then started choking as he felt the inside of his throat swell up. He's about to burst into tears as he tried to continue speaking.  
"I've always wanted to make you happy, Fifi, to be there for you. We were having such a wonderful life together, and I...I don't want us to lose that life, because I..."  
Furrball then started stuttering as he felt the words now getting caught in his throat. He's having so much difficulty speaking, as he felt his eyes getting watery.  
Even Fifi seemed to notice, as she made a face of concern &amp; slowly unfolded her arms. Furrball tried his very hardest to continue speaking.  
"I don't- I- I want- I'm- I'm-"  
At that moment, Furrball covered his face with his hands &amp; started sobbing. Everyone in the cafeteria looked on in worry &amp; concern, especially Fifi. She's now beginning to feel Furrball's pain.  
Furrball then uncovered his face &amp; looked up to Fifi one last time.  
"I'm sorry Fifi", Furrball said, before he turned around &amp; stormed out through the exit doors, leaving the cafeteria. Everyone then turned from where Furrball left the room to Fifi, who stood there, feeling thunderstruck at what just happened.  
She can now feel the pain Furrball is going through &amp; how he's feeling right now. She's still mad at him for what he's done, but at the same time, she felt sorry for him, for leaving him out of her life to suffer.  
Yakko then approached Fifi from behind &amp; said, "Fifi? Do you want to go talk to Furrball?"  
Fifi does want to talk to Furrball, but she also does not want to talk to him because she still upset about him.  
"Non", Fifi answered. After a moment of silence, everyone else went back to eating their lunch, as Fifi still stood there, not knowing at the moment what to do.


	6. A cat with a broken heart

Down in the alley, the cardboard box that Furrball slept in the previous night, is now closed by the side flaps, but they were still open just a crack.  
From between the flaps, a small stream of clear fluid protruded into the concrete, creating a little puddle. The source of the fluid was from the eyes of Furrball.  
The blue cat is inside the box, sprawled out onto his side, sobbing &amp; whimpering hopelessly. The tears flowed from his eyes &amp; down his face, where they continued their way out of the box.  
In front of Furrball was the gold locket, which is now open, revealing the picture of himself &amp; Fifi. Furrball is just laying there, crying in choking pain, feeling that his life with Fifi is over. His last minute attempt to get Fifi to forgive him has failed, and the fact that he ended up being humiliated in front of everyone made things worse.  
The blue cat knew for sure that there's no hope left for him. He knew that he won't be getting his life with Fifi back. He knew that she will always be mad at him &amp; she'll never love him ever again. This thought left his heart broken. In fact, he felt like his tears weren't real tears. He felt like he's crying blood from his shattered heart.  
Outside the box, Sweetie &amp; Sneezer both stood there, listening to Furrball's heartbroken sobbing. They both have looks of sadness, knowing their friend's pain &amp; loneliness. They felt very sorry for him, and wished they could do something for him.  
Sneezer started his way toward the box, but Sweetie placed a hand on his shoulder &amp; stopped him. The mouse then turned to Sweetie.  
"Let's leave him be", Sweetie said. Sneezer nodded, before they both left the alley, leaving the blue cat be.  
Meanwhile, down the street, Fifi's walking along with Cosette &amp; Heather, each carrying their books.  
Heather &amp; Cosette were having a chat together, but Fifi's still thinking about what happened at the cafeteria today, and she's thinking about what Furrball said to her, about being there for her &amp; wanting to make her happy.  
"Fifi", Cosette said, "are vous okay?"  
"Oui, I'm fine", Fifi replied.  
"Are you sure?", Heather asked, "It looks like you got something on your mind."  
"Non, I'm fine. I just...I don't know what to do."  
"About what?", Cosette asked.  
"About Furrball. I don't know whether I should talk to heem or not."  
Soon they walked by the alley where Furrball is, and Heather then came to a stop. She leaned toward the alley as she heard something.  
"Oi, guys", Heather called out to Fifi &amp; Cosette, who both turned. "Do ya hear that?"  
"Hear what?", Fifi wondered. Heather cupped her hand near her ear to listen more closely.  
"I don't hear anytheeng", Cosette said. Soon, Heather's able to figure out what she's hearing.  
"It sounds like somebody's crying."  
Fifi &amp; Cosette then joined alongside Heather &amp; listened. They both could hear Furrball crying as well.  
"Eez zhat Furrball cryeeng?", Cosette asked.  
"It may be", Heather said. Both she &amp; Cosette then turned to Fifi, who felt a bit uncomfortable about the situation.  
"What do I do?", Fifi questioned.  
Heather replied, "Right now, the best thing to do is to go talk to him."  
Fifi still felt very uncomfortable. She wants to talk to Furrball, but at the same time she doesn't, just like before.  
"I don't know eef zhat's a good idea."  
"Why not?", Cosette asked, standing in front of Fifi.  
"Well...I...", Fifi started, trying to come up with a reason. Cosette then set her book down, and placed both hands on Fifi shoulders.  
"Fifi", Cosette started in a polite tone, "Go talk to Furrball. Please."  
Fifi looked up to her cousin, seeing that she has no other option. Slowly, Fifi walked around Cosette &amp; made her way to Furrball's box. Cosette picked up her book &amp; followed her cousin, along with Heather.  
Inside the box, Furrball continued crying in miserable pain. He opened his eyes &amp; looked at the open locket in front of him.  
"Why, Fifi?", he whimpered. "Why did it have to end like this?"  
The locket sat there in silence &amp; motionless, just facing toward the sad blue cat.  
"Don't just sit there, say something."  
Still, the locket did nothing.  
"What am I doing?", Furrball whispered to himself, "I'm talking to a stupid locket."  
Furrball then took one last look at the locket, before he reached out weakly &amp; grabbed it. He pulled the locket closer to himself &amp; clutched it against his chest.  
The blue cat continued crying as Fifi, along with Heather &amp; Cosette, arrived at Furrball's box, hearing his sobs loud &amp; clear.  
Furrball started choking in his sobs again as he held the locket into his chest. He felt like he is dying inside.  
"I blew it", Furrball whimpered, "I really really blew it. The one life I've always dreamed of...with the most special person in the world...is now gone. Gone forever."  
The three girls standing outside the box all felt touched by Furrball's words. Especially Fifi, who wanted to hear more of what Furrball's going to say.  
The blue cat then looked down at his locket &amp; continued, his voice breaking.  
"Oh, Fifi. I didn't want it to end this way. Not in any way. I just wanted you to be happy, to have someone by your side."  
Furrball paused &amp; sniffed a couple of times, his eyes flooded in tears.  
"Please, just give me a chance, Fifi. Just one last chance for me to do the right thing. To set things right for you, to tell you that I miss you. To tell you...that...I love you."  
Furrball closed his eyes &amp; held the locket close to him as he resumed his crying.  
Cosette &amp; Heather, upon hearing Furrball's words, both now felt his pain. The two girls then turned to Fifi, both wondering what she's gonna do.  
Fifi herself is feeling all the more reason to talk to Furrball &amp; comfort him. In fact, her anger towards him has almost faded away.  
Fifi handed her book to Heather &amp; stepped up to the cardboard box. Once she opened it, the blue cat opened his eyes &amp; saw Fifi looking down upon him.  
The blue cat then reacted in fear &amp; backed into a corner, which made Fifi a bit surprised. The blue cat stared up at Fifi with horrified eyes. He felt that Fifi is still furious with him &amp; that she's ready to unleash unspeakable fury on him.  
Fifi turned to Cosette &amp; Heather, who both waited patiently for Fifi to talk with Furrball. With a sigh, Fifi stepped inside the box &amp; closed it. She then faced Furrball, who's on all fours, looking up at Fifi with fearful eyes, cowering, not knowing what Fifi will do to him.  
Fifi could easily see that Furrball is afraid of her right now, like he was before they got together. Slowly, Fifi lifted a hand &amp; reached out towards Furrball.  
The blue cat closed his eyes &amp; covered them with his hands, his whole body trembling in fear. He felt like Fifi is gonna hit him, as punishment of the way he acted toward her in the past couple of days.  
Furrball then felt Fifi's hand on his back, which startled him, but then he felt her hand gently stroking his back. This made him feel a bit relaxed, but he still feels scared to death.  
Once Fifi removed her hand, Furrball looked back up at Fifi, still scared. He didn't know what to do. He could feel her anger in him, and that one little slip-up would end up with her leaving for good. He does not want to lose her.  
Fifi then opened up her arms &amp; said in a soft tone, "Come here."  
Furrball looked on, not knowing if he should approach her or not. The blue cat timidly pointed at himself, wondering if she's referring to him.  
"Oui", Fifi replied in the same soft tone. Furrball still felt scared about approaching Fifi. Slowly, he took a step toward Fifi, then backed away.  
After a moment, he took a step forward. And then another. Then another. Slowly, Furrball approached Fifi, until the purple skunk reached out &amp; pulled him in for a hug.  
The blue cat felt his body fill with dread. He does not know what Fifi's gonna do to him. She has him wrapped up in her arms, her hands stroking the back of his head.  
"Eet's okay, Furrball", Fifi whispered. "Eet's okay. There's no need to worwy."  
Fifi continued holding Furrball in her embrace, as Furrball started feeling the power to use his arms. Slowly, he lifted them up on Fifi's back &amp; gently returned the hug.  
At that moment, Furrball felt his lips trembling, and then he started crying softly. He felt like he's hugging Fifi for the first time in a million years &amp; he completely forgot what it felt like.  
He also felt like this is the very last time he'll ever hug Fifi. In fact, he felt like this will be the very last time he'll ever be with Fifi. Furrball gently hugged Fifi a bit tighter, not wanting to let go, as he sobbed softly. He really does not want to lose Fifi.  
The two of them continued their embrace as Furrball opened his mouth to speak, but he felt his throat swollen up like before. He couldn't say the words &amp; just continued crying.  
He's too scared to say anything, because he felt that Fifi is ready to leave him forever, and that saying anything to her will result in her leaving him permanently heartbroken. But he want to set things right, and in order to do that, he has to speak.  
Finally, after a few moments &amp; a couple attempts, Furrball is able to speak, with a broken voice.  
"Fifi?", he asked, feeling his body fill with dread, not knowing what Fifi will do next.  
"Yes Furrball?", Fifi responded in a soft tone. Furrball then felt that it was safe for him to continue.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Everything", Furrball said automatically. Fifi then broke the hug &amp; faced Furrball, who hung his head down, tears dripping from his eyes. He kept his hands on Fifi's shoulders, trying not to let go of her.  
"I'm sorry for what I did", Furrball whimpered. "I'm sorry for treating you like garbage." Furrball paused &amp; sniffed. "You didn't deserve any of that."  
"Furrball...", Fifi said in a soft, gentle tone.  
"You're a very special person, Fifi", Furrball continued, before he sniffed twice. "You mean everything to me. I...I don't want to lose you."  
"Furrball...", Fifi repeated in the same previous tone.  
"You're like the air we breathe, Fifi. I can't live without breathing air, and...I can't live without you."  
"Oh, Furrball", Fifi said, feeling very touched by those words. Even Cosette &amp; Heather both felt touched by Furrball's last sentence, as they felt their eyes watering up.  
"I want to set everything right", Furrball continued, still crying. "Just...give me a chance. Please. I want you to be happy again."  
Fifi felt touched by Furrball's words. She's even beginning to feel his current pain, but she's doing her best not to show it.  
"Furrball", Fifi said politely. "Look at me."  
Furrball tried to do as she said, but he's struggling to lift his head up. He's so broken up &amp; horrified from Fifi's anger right now.  
"Look at me, Furrball", Fifi repeated, still speaking in her soft, polite tone. Furrball used all his strength, but could only lift his head up an inch, before he left his head fall limply again.  
"I can't", Furrball wept.  
"Why?", Fifi asked. After a moment of no response, Fifi spoke again. "Why won't you look at moi?"  
"Because", Furrball started, "I'm scared."  
"Why?", Fifi repeated. Furrball did not answer, so Fifi asked again, "Furrball. Why are vous scared?"  
"Because, you're mad at me", Furrball whimpered, before he sniffed again. "I can feel your anger, Fifi. I know you're ready to leave me any second. I'm scared that...I might screw everything up &amp; be left alone without you."  
Furrball sniffed &amp; choked a couple times as Fifi waited patiently for Furrball to continue.  
"I don't want you to leave me, Fifi. You're the only thing in my life that's worth living for, and...I'll be nothing without you."  
"Aww...", Fifi said as Furrball started dabbing his tail into his eyes. Fifi then grabbed her tail &amp; held it out to Furrball, allowing him to wipe his tears with her tail. Furrball stared down at Fifi's tail, then cautiously &amp; nervously took it.  
"Thank you", Furrball wept, before he started dabbing his eyes with Fifi's tail. He then started crying again, as he wrapped his arms around Fifi's tail &amp; hugged it.  
Fifi then asked, "You're afraid zhat I'm still mad at vous?"  
"Mmm-hmm", Furrball nodded with a broken voice, before he continued sobbing softly as he held Fifi's tail like his life depended on it.  
"Awwww", Fifi said, as she placed her hands on Furrball's cheeks &amp; gently lifted his head up, so that he could finally see her face again.  
"Listen to moi, Furrball", Fifi started. "I...I..." However, Fifi could not continue, for she could see the sad, watery, heartbroken eyes of Furrball staring at her. She could see deep into his eyes &amp; saw that from inside of him, he was bleeding hopelessly.  
At that moment, a surge of emotions ran through Fifi's body. Emotions that were coming from Furrball's broken heart. Once she felt the absolute pain he's in, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
"Oh, Furrball", Fifi said, as she pulled the blue cat closer to her &amp; hugged him. Furrball hugged back as Fifi wrapped her tail around the sobbing blue cat.  
Fifi felt the emotions continuing their travel throughout her body, trying to get her to feel Furrball's pain. She tried her hardest to fight them off inside, all while she held the blue cat in her arms &amp; tail, still crying with his ears drooping, his tears soaking up Fifi's chest.  
"Please, Fifi", Furrball wept, "please don't leave me. I miss you so much. I...I love you."  
Those last three words struck Fifi's heart, giving her a more powerful surge of emotions. Heather &amp; Cosette both felt tears running down their faces, as they can now feel Furrball's heartbroken pain. Cosette dabbed her tail into her face, while Heather place a hand over her mouth, finding Furrball's pain to be so difficult to bear.  
As for Fifi, despite the last emotional rush she felt, she's still able to prevent herself from crying, but she was close to doing so. She looked down at the blue cat, who continued sobbing with his face buried into Fifi's chest.  
"Furrball", Fifi started, "look at moi." Furrball then opened his eyes &amp; stared up at Fifi. She could see the sad, miserable, heartbroken eyes of Furrball again.  
This proved to be a mistake, as she just let her guard down &amp; seeing those sad eyes of Furrball has struck bulls-eye onto her heart, as she can now feel once &amp; for all the absolute heartbroken pain Furrball is currently in.  
Furrball closed his eyes &amp; resumed his crying, as Fifi tried her hardest not to break down in tears, but she finds that she's failing, and hearing Furrball's sobs is not helping.  
"Don't cry, Furrball", Fifi started as her lips began trembling. "Please...don't...cry..."  
But it was no use, as Fifi finally felt her eyes go watery. She closed her eyes &amp; held Furrball tight as she let her tears go down her face.  
The cat &amp; skunk both held each other for a few moments, with Fifi feeling heavily sorry for putting Furrball through the misery he's in. She now knows 100% of the pain he's in, and she could feel it in her heart. She knows that he desperately wants to be with her again, more than anything.  
Fifi then raised a hand &amp; wiped the tears off her face. She then gently lifted Furrball's ear, but this made the blue cat's body fill with fear.  
"Please don't yell at me", Furrball whimpered in a barely audible tone. Fifi heard him &amp; knows he's still feeling deathly scared.  
But Fifi leaned toward Furrball's ear &amp; softly whispered three little words.  
"I forgive you."  
The blue cat slowly opened his eyes after hearing those words. He felt the pain starting to leave him as he looked up at Fifi.  
"What did you say?", Furrball asked timidly.  
"I said 'I forgive you'", Fifi repeated in a gentle tone.  
"Really? You do?"  
"Oui. I accept your apology, Furrball. And you're welcome to move back een weez moi."  
Furrball felt his whole body go tingly with joy. Hearing those words made him smile as he felt a heavy burden lifted from his shoulders. He can see that he now has a bigger chance to set things right with Fifi, and be her boyfriend once again.  
"Do not worwy anymore", Fifi said as she put her hands on Furrball's shoulders, "I'm steell here for vous." Fifi then leaned forward &amp; kissed Furrball on the forehead.  
Furrball then felt a surge of emotions in his heart. But it wasn't sadness, it was pure joy. He smiled as he felt tears go down his face again.  
"Thank you, Fifi", Furrball said. "This means a lot to me."  
Fifi smiled back in response. After a moment, she spoke up again.  
"Listen. I'm gonna hang out weeth my friends for a while. I want vous to stay here so zhat you can calm yourself down. Okay?"  
Furrball nodded in response.  
"And whenever you are ready, come over to my place, and we weell discuss zhis further."  
"Okay", Furrball nodded. And with a smile, Fifi opened up the box &amp; crawled out to rejoin Heather &amp; Cosette. Heather gave Fifi her book back as the trio started walking off.  
Furrball still sat in the box, feeling very hopeful to be together with Fifi again. To resume his wonderful life with his special sweetheart.  
However, he's still feeling a bit shaken up. Even though Fifi forgave him, he thinks she's still mad at him.  
The blue cat got out of his box &amp; stood. He started his way toward Fifi, hoping to get the rest of the weight off his shoulders.  
"Fifi?", Furrball called out. The three girls stopped &amp; turned to the blue cat.  
"Yes Furrball?", Fifi answered.  
"Um...", Furrball said as he started wringing his tail. "Are...are you still...mad at me?"  
Fifi took a moment to see that Furrball is still worried. She was mad at him before, but after knowing his pain, she no longer is.  
"Non, Furrball", Fifi replied. "I'm not mad at vous."  
"Okay", Furrball said. "And Fifi?"  
"Yes?"  
Furrball paused as he continued wringing his tail, not knowing what Fifi's response to his next question will be.  
"Can I have a hug? Please?"  
Fifi smiled &amp; said, "Of course."  
Fifi gave Cosette her book &amp; walked up to the blue cat. The two then held each other in a warm embrace.  
With each passing second, Furrball could feel the remaining pieces of his heart mending back together. Slowly, the blue cat smiled as he enjoyed every second hugging Fifi.  
Fifi looked down at Furrball, then gave him a small kiss on his head. That kiss completely restored Furrball's heart, and soon enough, the blue cat started purring.  
The cat &amp; skunk both held each other for a moment, with Cosette &amp; Heather looking on, smiling. Fifi then released Furrball &amp; faced him.  
"I'll see vous later", Fifi said, before she turned &amp; rejoined her friends again. Furrball looked on with a smile as he watched the trio turn a corner &amp; exit the alley.  
Furrball then headed back over to his cardboard box &amp; crawled back inside. He felt way, WAY better than he did today. He now has a much bigger chance to make amends with Fifi &amp; hopefully get back together with her again.  
The blue cat picked up the locket &amp; looked at the picture inside. He smiled as he's looking forward to discussing things further with Fifi. Even though he want to get things over with, he figured that it would be best to give Fifi time to get ready to talk to him.  
Furrball then closed his eyes, held the locket against his chest, and let out a big sigh of relief.


	7. The truth about Rita

Later on that night, Furrball entered the junkyard &amp; turned towards Fifi's Cadillac. He took his time preparing himself to talk to Fifi, thinking about what to say to her, and now he's ready. He only hoped that Fifi is ready to talk as well.  
Taking a deep breath, Furrball marched his way up to Fifi's home. By the time he got to the door, he was about to start knocking, but the door opened right away, and there stood Fifi.  
"Bonjour Furrball", she greeted.  
"Hi Fifi", Furrball replied, before he held his hands behind his back, feeling nervous. "Um...may I come in?"  
"Oui, certainly", Fifi said with a smile, as she allowed the blue cat to step inside.  
"Thanks", Furrball said as he walked in, with Fifi closing the door behind him. The cat &amp; skunk both made their way to the couch &amp; sat down. The two sat in silence for a moment, not knowing who should talk first, before Fifi spoke up.  
"You go first, Furrball."  
"Okay, if you insist", Furrball said. He took another deep breath before he continued. "Listen, Fifi. I thought a lot about what happened in the past couple of days."  
"Go on, I'm listeneeng."  
"Well, after everything that I went through, I figured that...I deserved having the bad luck stuck to me again, as punishment for how I've been treating you. Everything I did was wrong and, I was pretty much acting like a regular ex-boyfriend, you know, being a jerk &amp; all. But, above all, I was acting way out-of-character, and I should've known better. So, uh...I apologize. For everything I've done."  
Furrball then sat in silence for a moment, waiting to hear what Fifi's going to say.  
"Furrball, let moi ask vous somezhing."  
"Okay."  
"Why deed you act zhe way you deed?"  
"I...well, this is gonna sound like a stupid excuse, but...for some reason, when we broke up, I kept thinking about that cliche of couples breaking up &amp; then getting back together. I thought that was gonna be the case with us, but even then I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was just low &amp; unfair."  
"Okay. Eez zhere anytheeng else you're sorry for?"  
Furrball thought for a moment, then realized what Fifi's referring to.  
"You're talking about me &amp; Rita, right?"  
"Oui."  
"Well, I have been ignoring you for the most part, but...I can't help it. I missed Rita a lot."  
"Well, next time, vous shouldn't been dateeng ozher girls when you're already een a relationship weez one."  
"No, Fifi, we weren't dating. I know for a fact that I can't date other girls when I'm with you. I would never cheat on you. Besides, even if we weren't together, I'm still not allowed to date Rita."  
"Well, zhat's fine, but-"  
Fifi then paused after realizing what Furrball just said.  
"Wait", she started, "what do you mean you're not allowed to date her?"  
Furrball sighed as he took Fifi's hands. There's something about Rita that Furrball never told Fifi, and this all lead to a big misunderstanding.  
"Fifi...", Furrball started. He doesn't know how Fifi will react upon explaining the truth about Rita. He summed it all up in three simple words.  
"Rita's my cousin."  
Fifi gasped upon hearing that. "Your- your- your couseen?!"  
Furrball nodded in response. Fifi felt her body go heavy. She broke up with Furrball because seeing him with Rita led her to believe that they were dating behind her back. Now she just realized that she broke up with him for nothing.  
"Non. Non!", Fifi started. "Zhat eez, how you say, impossible. Why didn't vous tell moi zhis before?"  
"I tried to tell you, but you kept interrupting me."  
"There eez no way zhat you &amp; Rita are cousins."  
"What are you saying?", Furrball asked, feeling a bit offended. "Are you saying that I'm not allowed to have a family?"  
"Non, I deedn't mean zhat!"  
"Are you saying I deserve to be an orphan &amp; never have any relatives in my life?"  
"Non, I'm sorry. I take eet back."  
"Well, what do you mean by that, then?"  
"I mean...eet's hard for moi to believe zhat you &amp; Rita are family. At least een zhe way I see it."  
"Well, yeah, it may seem weird, but...it's true. Rita &amp; I are related."  
"You're both family."  
"Well, technically we are, but I don't consider her family because we rarely see each other. Just because we're related doesn't mean she's family. At least, not in the way I think of when I hear the word 'family'."  
"Well then, what eez a family to you?"  
Furrball thought for a moment, trying to come up with how to answer Fifi's question.  
"Fifi, to me", he started, "a family is someone who takes very good care of you. Someone who will always be there for you. Someone who will love you no matter what."  
Furrball placed his hands on Fifi's shoulders &amp; looked into her eyes.  
"YOU...are my family."  
"Awww", Fifi said, feeling touched by Furrball's words.  
"You're the family I've never had, and you're the only family I have. Heck, sometimes I like to think of you as my wi-"  
Furrball then quickly covered his mouth with his hands as Fifi gasped at Furrball's action. They both had faces of shock, as Fifi wondered if Furrball was about to say what she thought he was gonna say. She wants to know &amp; be absolutely sure.  
"What deed vous just say?", Fifi asked. Furrball, still holding his mouth shut, quickly shook his head, feeling embarrassed.  
"I want to know", Fifi said in a polite voice, but Furrball kept shaking his head. Fifi then grabbed Furrball's paws &amp; gently pulled them away from his mouth.  
"Tell moi", Fifi said in a gentle tone. "Please."  
Furrball closed his eyes &amp; felt his face turn red. He held his head down, trying not to look at Fifi, seeing that he has no choice but to finish his sentence.  
"Sometimes...", Furrball started, "I like to think of you...as...as my wife."  
Fifi opened her eyes wide. She could not believe what she just heard. What Furrball just said showed Fifi that he truly loved her with all his heart.  
"Oh, Furrball", Fifi whispered, her eyes going watery. Furrball placed his hands on his head.  
"I'm sorry, Fifi. I just...it was really difficult being without you. I missed you so much."  
Fifi quickly wiped her eyes with her hands &amp; said, "Eet's only been a couple of days."  
Furrball looked up at Fifi &amp; said, "It felt like an eternity to me. I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart, for everything I did to you. I wish I could redo it all."  
"'Redo'? You mean 'undo'?"  
"Uh, undo. Yeah", Furrball then covered his face with his hands. "God, I'm such an idiot."  
"Non, don't beat yourself up. Everyone makes mistakes."  
"Easy for you to say", Furrball said as he looked up at Fifi. "What I did the past couple of days were inexcusable &amp; uncalled for. I very deeply regret my actions, and...I want to make it all up to you. From now on, if there's something you want me to do for you, I'll do it, no argument, no second thoughts. Anything you want. If you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would."  
Fifi giggled upon Furrball's last sentence. He just quoted her favorite song, Always by Bon Jovi.  
"Anytheeng?", she asked.  
"Yes, anything."  
Fifi thought for a moment, before she spoke again.  
"Close your eyes."  
Furrball did as Fifi told him, closing his eyes &amp; taking a deep breath. He then started feeling nervous again, not knowing what Fifi is about to do to him.  
Then, the blue cat felt a pair of arms wrap around the back of his neck, and a pair of lips planted against his.  
Without opening his eyes, Furrball kissed Fifi back, as he slowly brought his arms up to her back. After a moment, Furrball stopped kissing Fifi &amp; opened his eyes.  
"By the way", he said, "I have something for you."  
Furrball reached into his "pocket" &amp; pulled out the gold locket. He gave it to Fifi, who smiled &amp; placed it over her head.  
"We made a promise", Furrball said, holding the locket in his hands. "A promise that I didn't want to be broken."  
"Do not worwy", Fifi said as she held Furrball's hands &amp; smiled. "Zhis promise eez steell kept entre nous."  
The two smiled lovingly at each other before Fifi spoke up again.  
"Vous are full of pain, no?"  
Furrball nodded in response. Fifi then wrapped her arms &amp; tail around Furrball  
"Let eet all out, Furrball."  
Furrball took a moment to think what she meant by that. Then he quickly realized that she meant for him to let all his pain out. She's allowing him to kiss her as much as he wants, to release the rest of the pain he received today.  
Furrball closed his eyes &amp; slowly started kissing Fifi on the lips. The blue cat took his time, making sure that Fifi is comfortable to be romancing with him.  
Soon enough, he felt Fifi pull him down onto the bed with her. At that moment, Furrball smiled &amp; started kissing Fifi more keenly, as he felt his body go weightless, knowing that all the pain from being separated from Fifi is gone forever. He is homeless &amp; unlucky no more.

Later on, the cat &amp; skunk were getting ready for bed, as Furrball crawled in while Fifi put the locket away on her dresser. She then turned out the lights, went over to Furrball, and crawled in bed with him.  
Furrball wrapped his arms around Fifi as she wrapped her arms &amp; tail around him. They both held each other as Furrball smiled into Fifi's eyes.  
"Thank you, Fifi", Furrball said.  
"For what?"  
"For making me happy again."  
Fifi giggled &amp; said, "Likewise."  
The cat &amp; skunk smiled lovingly at each other as Furrball pulled up the blanket. The both gently pressed their foreheads together as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Good night, Fifi", Furrball said in a soft tone.  
"Good night, Furrball", Fifi replied in the same tone.  
"I love you, sweetheart."  
"I love you too, mon amore."  
Furrball was very happy to hear those words again. The cat &amp; skunk both held each other in silence, enjoying their peaceful moment together, before Fifi spoke up.  
"Oh, Furrball."  
"Hmm?"  
"Zhere eez one more theeng I'd like vous to do."  
"What's that?"  
Fifi quickly kissed Furrball on the lips &amp; said, "Purr for moi."  
Fifi then lowered herself &amp; nuzzled her head under Furrball's chin. The blue cat looked down, and started purring with a smile. Fifi moaned softly as she pressed her ear against Furrball's neck, enjoying the sweet vibrations of his purrs.  
Furrball then hugged Fifi tightly &amp; purred louder. He really missed holding Fifi in his arms, and he's enjoying every second of it. This is the loudest he has ever purred.  
Furrball then looked up at the clock &amp; saw that it's now midnight. He then looked down at his girlfriend.  
"Hey, Fifi", he whispered.  
"Yes?"  
Furrball kissed Fifi on her forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."  
"Merci, mon amore."  
The cat &amp; skunk smiled as they both slowly &amp; peacefully fell asleep. Furrball started thinking about how he can make the following day Fifi's best birthday ever.


	8. I'll Be There For You

The next day at school, Furrball &amp; Fifi were walking down the hall, holding hands. Some of the people they passed by smiled at the cat &amp; skunk, happy to see that they're back together again.  
The couple then approached Babs &amp; Shirley, who were just having a chat with each other.  
"Hey guys", Furrball greeted.  
"Hey!", Babs happily exclaimed, "Are you guys together again?"  
"Oui, we are", Fifi answered.  
"That's great", Shirley said. "Like, I knew you two would work things out. Great to see you two as a couple again."  
"Thanks Shirley", Furrball said, before he turned to Fifi. "Listen, I'm gonna hang out with Cliff &amp; Calamity."  
"Oh", Fifi replied. "Are vous gonna practice more songs?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you later."  
"Okay."  
The cat &amp; skunk hugged each other before Furrball walked off. He then spotted Cliff, who's putting things in his locker. Inside his door is some Rush memorabilia, and a picture of Heather.  
"Hey Dirk", Furrball greeted.  
"Lerxst", Cliff said, "how's it going?"  
"I'm doing great."  
"How are things between you &amp; Fifi?"  
"Wonderful. We're back to being a couple again."  
"Glad to hear", Cliff said as he closed his locker. "I also heard from Heather that you were crying like there's no tomorrow."  
"Oh, yeah. I was really sad to be separated from Fifi. But I got her to forgive me, and I told her about me &amp; Rita. She never knew that we're cousins."  
"Ah, I see. Well, if you told her before, then the problem would've been all over very quickly &amp; you would've had Fifi back almost immediately."  
"I know. I just wish I did that before. I don't know why I chose to...never mind. Anyway, today's Fifi's birthday."  
"It is? Really?"  
"Yep, and...", Furrball looked around to make sure nobody else is listening, "I want to surprise her."  
"How so?"  
Furrball approached Cliff &amp; whispered into his ear.  
"Really?", Cliff asked. Furrball then whispered into Cliff's ear again.  
"You?", Cliff asked in a surprised tone. Furrball nodded in response.  
"You sure you can handle this?", Cliff asked. Furrball nodded again.  
"Okay, if you say so. Hey, Pratt!", Cliff called out as he saw Calamity walking up to them.  
"What's going on?", asked the grey coyote.  
"Furrball wants to do something special for Fifi's birthday today."  
"Is that so? What's the plan?"  
"Well, we need a couple more people to help us out."  
"And I know just who to pick", Furrball added before he saw Buster walking by. "Hey Buster."  
"Yes?", Buster turned to Furrball.  
"We could use your help with something, if your available."  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
"I'll tell you in a bit. Right now, we need Plucky. Where is he?"  
"He's over there, choking the chicken."  
"He's WHAT?!"  
Buster pointed to where Plucky is. They all turned to see Plucky with anger on his face, strangling Fowlmouth by his neck.  
"What the heck is going on?", asked Cliff.  
Buster replied, "They're both fighting over being Shirley's man, again."  
"Hey, Plucky!", Furrball shouted.  
"What?"  
"Get over here!"  
Plucky released Fowlmouth &amp; made his way toward the group.  
"I should point out", Calamity started, "Fowlmouth is a rooster, not a chicken."  
"Whatever", Buster said. "Sometimes the choice of words determine whether or not you get a laugh. Like, for example, 'lettuce' is not funny, 'cabbage' is hilarious. Watch."  
Buster held out his left hand, "Lettuce." Nothing happened. He then held out his other hand, "Cabbage." The whole hall filled with laughter. "Works every time."  
Plucky then arrived &amp; said, "What's going on?"  
"We need your help with something", Furrball said as they all started walking together, "if you have the time."  
"What is it?"  
"Let's all head over to the auditorium."  
"Why?"  
"We got some work to do."  
The 5 toons all made their way to the auditorium, where Furrball would explain his plans for Fifi's birthday.

As the students made way to their next classes, Furrball spotted Babs &amp; Shirley walking together. The blue cat then ran up to the two girls.  
"Hey guys", Furrball called out.  
"Hi Furrball", Babs greeted. "What are you up to?"  
"I'm setting up a little surprise for Fifi's birthday today."  
Shirley then asked, "Oh, you're gonna throw her a party or some junk?"  
"Maybe", Furrball said as he followed Babs &amp; Shirley inside the classroom, "but don't tell Fifi about it."  
"Don't tell moi about what?", Fifi asked, sitting at her desk.  
"Nothing", Babs, Shirley, and Furrball said simultaneously. Just then, Yosemite Sam entered the classroom &amp; immediately spotted Furrball.  
"Hey!", he started, the blue cat turning to him. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my classroom?"  
"Maybe", Furrball said, "but I don't think you'll be able to kick me out twice in a row."  
"Oh, you wanna bet?"  
"Yeah, and I wanna bet that you're all talk &amp; no cattle, if you know what I mean."  
The whole class gasped at Furrball's comment as Sam picked up the blue cat &amp; carried him toward the door.  
"How dare you speak to me like that! I've had enough of you, ya little rapscallion!"  
Sam raised his foot &amp; kicked the blue cat in the rear.  
**WHAM!**  
Suddenely, Sam found himself being kicked out of his own classroom, as he flew several feet down the hall &amp; landed hard on the floor.  
"What in tarnation?", Sam said, feeling stupefied. Furrball, who's still in the classroom, slammed the door shut &amp; locked it. He then leaned against the door &amp; faced the class, who were all amazed by Furrball's stunt.  
"How the heck did you do that?!", Fowlmouth asked.  
Furrball looked down upon his claws &amp; replied, "Eh, it's something that the Warners taught me."  
Sam then ran into the door &amp; tried to open it, but to no avail.  
"Open this door immediately!", he shouted.  
"You forgot the magic word", Furrball taunted in a singsong voice.  
"Open this dang door right now!"  
"As you wish", Furrball said as he opened the door &amp; hid behind it. Sam then entered the classroom &amp; turned to where Furrball is hiding.  
"Alright, you little pest! Come on out!"  
Sam pulled the door away from the wall &amp; closed it, but Furrball is not there anymore. The class gasped at Furrball's disappearance, while Sam stood there in confusion.  
"Where did you go now?", the cowboy asked. Furrball then appeared at the doorway &amp; tapped on the window. Once the cowboy turned, Furrball stuck his tongue out &amp; taunted Sam, before he bolted off.  
"Why you-!", Sam started as he opened the door &amp; began chasing Furrball down the hall. Furrball then appeared from behind the door &amp; slammed it shut again. This caught Sam's attention as the cowboy ran back to his classroom, but Furrball has already locked the door once again.  
"You little turncoat!", Sam shouted. "I will not put up with any more of this wisecracking nonsense!"  
As Sam continued his rant, Furrball pulled down the blinds &amp; covered the window of the door. Sam then got all furious as everyone heard him firing his guns &amp; shouting incoherently. The class then burst into uncontrollable laughter as Furrball stood there with a victorious smile on his face.

Later on that night, Furrball was behind Fifi &amp; leading her to the park, with his paws over her eyes. He has a little surprise all set up for her.  
"How much furzher, my love?", Fifi asked.  
"Not far", Furrball replied. When they got to their destination, Furrball uncovered Fifi's eyes.  
"**SURPRISE!**"  
Fifi gasped in delight. All the toons &amp; Animaniacs were throwing a surprise birthday party for Fifi, and it all took place under a few large canopy tents in the park, with a few lanterns dangling from the tents.  
"Oh mon goodness!", Fifi exclaimed.  
"Happy birthday, Fifi", many of the folks said as Furrball led Fifi to a table. Once she sat down, the lanterns all shut off as Marie appeared with the cake. Everyone then began to sing.

_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday dear Fifi_  
_Happy birthday to you_

Everyone cheered as Marie set the cake down in front of Fifi. The purple skunk smiled, watching the flames flicker on the candles.  
"Make a wish, sweetheart", Furrball said, sitting down next to Fifi.  
Fifi thought for a moment, "Hmmm, what should I weesh for?"  
"Anything you want."  
Fifi kept on thinking until a thought came to her. She then turned to Furrball.  
"I weesh for you to blow out zhe candles weez moi."  
Furrball smiled &amp; said, "Wish granted."  
The cat &amp; skunk leaned forward &amp; blew out the candles together. Everyone cheered as the lanterns all turned back on.  
"Okay everybody", Marie spoke up, "it's time to pass out presents."  
Fifi smiled as her friends gave her their gifts. Fifi got a new hair ribbon from Babs, rose-scented perfume from Shirley, a home-made heart-shaped picture frame that says "MY TRUE LOVE" from Calamity (he also made another one for Cosette), and a pink acoustic guitar from Cliff.  
"Now it's time to give my present to you", Furrball said to Fifi.  
"Ooh, what eez eet?"  
"Follow me."  
Everyone followed the blue cat to another tent, where a drum set, a set of synthesizers, a bass guitar, an electric guitar, and a 12-string acoustic guitar stood.  
"Places!", Furrball called out as he, Buster, Cliff, Plucky, and Calamity took their places. Buster placed on the electric guitar, while Calamity got behind his drum set. Plucky went up to the synthesizers, and Cliff put on his bass guitar.  
"You're gonna play moi a song?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep", Furrball replied. "We just created a brand new tribute band, called The Toonaways."  
"A tribute to which band?", Babs asked.  
"Bon Jovi", Buster answered.  
Shirley then said, "Ah, Toonaways as in the song Runaway."  
"That is correct, Shirl", Plucky said. Fifi then noticed Rita standing right next to her &amp; spoke up.  
"Wait a meenute. Before vous start playeeng, I want to say somezhing first."  
"Okay", Furrball said. Fifi then turned towards Rita.  
"Rita, I'm sorry for what happened zhe past couple of days. I thought zhat you &amp; Furrball were dateeng behind my back, but I deed not know zhat you two are cousins. If I had known zhat before...I wouldn't have split up weez Furrball."  
"Eh, it's okay, Feef", Rita replied. "It's understandable that people may not think that we're cousins. I'm just glad you &amp; Furrball are together again."  
"Oui, me too."  
"Anyways", Furrball started. "Rita, remember when you asked me if I could sing?"  
"Yeah, why?", Rita replied. Furrball smiled as he slowly walked up to the microphone with the acoustic guitar in his hands. A lot of people gasped in surprise upon seeing this.  
"YOU are zhe singer?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep", Furrball replied. "We spent some of our time today practicing this song in the auditorium, and we've lowered the pitch of the song so I can sing it easily, and...I think I'm ready for this."  
"He did a really great job singing", Buster said.  
Cliff then added, "Yeah, his singing is as good as mine."  
Hearing those comments made Fifi's body fill with anticipation. She couldn't wait to hear Furrball sing for the first time. In fact, this will be a first time for everybody.  
"I bet he has zhe voice of an angel, no?", Cosette said.  
"You could say that", Calamity commented. Furrball then placed on his acoustic guitar &amp; strummed it. Everyone waited silently for the cat to begin.  
"This song's for you, Fifi", Furrball said into the microphone. "I love you."  
Everyone smiled, especially Fifi, who's getting really excited to hear her boyfriend sing a song to her. Furrball then gave his guitar one final strum, before he started playing the song.  
Some of the crowd, including Fifi, cheered briefly, as Furrball slowly came to a brief pause &amp; looked up at Fifi, who's smiling with pure joy. After a moment, Furrball started singing.

_I guess this time you're really leaving_  
_I heard your suitcase say goodbye_  
_Well as my broken heart lies bleeding_  
_You say true love is suicide_

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers_  
_And now you're swimming for the shore_  
_You left me drowning in my tears_  
_And you won't save me anymore_

_I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl_

_I'll be there for you_  
_These five words I swear to you_  
_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_I'd live and I'd die for you_  
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_  
_Words can't say what love can do_  
_I'll be there for you_

_I know you know we've had some good times_  
_Now they have their own hiding place_  
_Well I can promise you tomorrow_  
_But I can't buy back yesterday_

_And baby you know my hands are dirty_  
_But I wanted to be your valentine_  
_I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby_  
_When you get drunk, I'll be the wine, oh_

_I'll be there for you_  
_These five words I swear to you_  
_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_I'd live and I'd die for you_  
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_  
_Words can't say what a love can do_  
_I'll be there for you_

Buster then started his guitar solo as Furrball looked up at Fifi. He could tell she's enjoying the song so much, as he saw tears in her eyes. She is feeling overjoyed right now.  
Everyone else is enjoying the song too, as Babs is holding up her smartphone, which is showing an animated picture of a lit candle.  
Once Buster came to the end of his solo, Furrball resumed singing.

_I wasn't there when you were happy_  
_I wasn't there when you were down_  
_I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby_  
_I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_  
_OHHHH-OHHHH-OH!_

_I'll be there for you_  
_These five words I swear to you_  
_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_I'd live and I'd die for you_  
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_  
_Words can't say what a love can do_  
_I'll be there for_

_I'll be there for you_  
_These five words I swear to you_  
_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_I'd live and I'd die for you_  
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_  
_Words can't say what a love can do_  
_I'll be there for you_

_Whoa-oh-oh_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-ohhhh_

_Whoa-oh-oh_  
_Whoa-oh-oh_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-ohhhh_

Furrball played the final notes of the song, slowing down until he reached the last note. Everyone cheered for the band, and especially for Furrball, who took a bow. Everyone's impressed by Furrball's singing.  
"Great job, Furrball!", Babs shouted.  
"That was great singing", Rita said. Furball then removed his guitar &amp; slowly walked up to Fifi, who's still feeling overjoyed with tears in her eyes.  
"What did you think, Fifi?", Furrball asked. Fifi took a moment to regain herself.  
"Oh, Furrball", Fifi said in a soft tone. "Zhat was so beauteeful."  
Furrball smiled &amp; said, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."  
Fifi sniffed as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Zhis is zhe best birthday ever."  
"I'm so glad to hear that."  
Fifi then felt tears going down her face. "I never should've broke up weeth vous. I made a beeg mistake."  
"Don't feel bad about it, Fifi-", but before Furrball could finish his sentence, Fifi immediately wrapped her arms around him &amp; planted her lips onto his.  
Furrball opened his eyes wide in surprise, before he slowly closed his eyes &amp; hugged Fifi, kissing her back.  
Everyone else looked on &amp; cheered for the cat &amp; skunk. They're all happy to see that Furrball &amp; Fifi are back to being a loving, caring couple again.

A couple days later at Fifi's Cadillac, Furrball is laying down in a cat bed that Fifi found. The blue cat is covered in a small quilt, with a hot water bottle on his head &amp; a small thermometer in his mouth.  
Furrball caught a cold over the past couple days, and a lot of people weren't sure how he caught it. But Furrball think it's because of being in the alley after he got used to living in a new environment with Fifi.  
The blue cat sat there, sniffling, his head aching in pain, while Fifi kneeled down to her boyfriend &amp; took the thermometer.  
"102?", she asked as she looked at the temperature. "Sacre bleu, Furrball."  
Furrball then said in a stuffy voice, "I'm gonna have to skip school, am I?"  
"Oui, you are too seeck." Fifi then went up to the phone &amp; dialed in number for Acme Loo. After a moment, Duffy Duck, sitting in the principal's office, answered.  
"Acme Looniversity, Daffy Duck speaking."  
"Bonjour, Professor Duck. Where eez Professor Bunny? He's zhe school principal, no?"  
"I'm sorry, but Bugs is not available today, so I am filling in for him and-"  
"Hey!", Bugs exclaimed as he entered the office, "What do you think you're doing?!" Daffy made a face of shock &amp; fled. Bugs then sat down in the chair &amp; picked up the phone.  
"Acme Looniversity, Bugs Bunny speaking."  
"Bonjour, Professor Bunny."  
"Oh, hello Fifi. How can I help you?"  
"I'm calleeng to let vous know zhat Furrball eez sick &amp; won't be een school today."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for the heads up. I'll go ahead &amp; mark him absent."  
"Merci. And moi?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Can you mark moi absent too?"  
"Why? You don't sound sick at all."  
"Non, I'm not seeck, I just...", Fifi momentarily turned to Furrball, who's still in his bed. "I don't want to leave mon amore all by himself weeth a cold."  
"Oh, I see."  
"I want to stay here &amp; take care of heem."  
"Okay, fair enough. I will mark you absent too, Fifi."  
"Merci beaucoup, Professor Bunny."  
"Hope to see you two again soon. Goodbye."  
"Au revoir." Fifi then hung up the phone &amp; turned to Furrball again.  
"Ahh...ahhh...AHHHH-CHOO!", Furrball sneezed, his head filling with pain as he rested on his pillow &amp; groaned weakly.  
"Aww", Fifi said as she kneeled next to Furrball &amp; started petting his head gently. "My poor leetle pussycat."  
Furrball coughed a couple time before Fifi spoke up again. "Eez zhere anytheeng vous want, mon amore? Would you like some soup?"  
"Please", Furrball said.  
"What kind would vous like?"  
"Do you have tomato soup?"  
"Oui, I do."  
"I'll have tomato, then."  
"Coming right up." Fifi stood &amp; started towards the door, but then she stopped &amp; turned to Furrball again. "Furrball?"  
"Hmm?"  
Fifi sat down next to Furrball. "I'm tres sorry, Furrball."  
"What for?"  
"For breaking up with vous. I feel like le fool, breaking up weeth vous for nozhing."  
"Don't feel bad about it, Feef. I understand."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. You got mad because you saw me hanging out with another girl, and that's a very understandable reason to be mad. If I saw you hanging out with another boy, I would've been angry about it too."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely. It's all part of being in a relationship." Furrball coughed a couple of times before he continued. "However, I could say that you were...overreacting a bit."  
"Oui, you're right. I was overreacting. I guess I was, how you say, tres offended by zhe fact zhat most boys run away from moi, and zhe ones zhat don't would end up making moi feel upset."  
"I understand. I get what you're saying. But I would never do anything to upset you, Fifi. Why would I ever make you feel upset? You're the most special person I've ever met and I...I...AH-CHOO! I love you."  
"Awww, I love you too."  
The cat &amp; skunk smiled at each other for a moment, before Furrball sneezed again, twice.  
"Oh, man", Furrball moaned, "my head hurts."  
"Aww", Fifi said again as she resumed petting Furrball's head. "Vous get some rest while I go make your soup."  
"Okay", Furrball said as he closed his eyes. Fifi then leaned forward &amp; kissed the blue cat on his forehead.  
Furrball's headache's already giving him a hard time sleeping, and Fifi could easily see for herself. But she came up with something that might help Furrball.  
She leaned towards Furrball's ear &amp; started singing in a soft tone.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty_  
_Leetle ball of fur_  
_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty_  
_Purr, purr, purr_

Furrball smiled upon hearing Fifi's soothing song as he felt his headache being reduced to a minimum.  
Fifi saw Furrball's smile &amp; knew that her singing is helping a lot. So she started singing again.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty_  
_Leetle ball of fur_  
_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty_  
_Purr, purr, purr_

Upon ending the song, Fifi could hear Furrball purring. The blue cat is peacefully asleep, and this made Fifi smile as she looked down at her boyfriend again.  
The purple skunk then stood &amp; silently exited the car to go make Furrball's soup, all while the blue cat sat there in bed, still purring with a smile on his face.  
Not only is he happy that Fifi's song eased his headache, but he's also happy that he has Fifi back in his life. Furrball is now back to living his special life with his special sweetheart once again.

_**THE END**_

**And that concludes my second crossover story. Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about sending these stories to Doug Walker, a.k.a. the Nostalgia Critic, and see what he thinks of my story, since he's a big fan of Animaniacs &amp; Tiny Toons. Also, I'm gonna see if he can help me get Steven Spielberg or Warner Bros. to check out my stories &amp; make them real. I sent a letter to DreamWorks a few months ago &amp; tried to get through to Mr. Spielberg there, but I got a letter back saying that they appreciate my ideas, but they won't accept any unsolicited material. But at least they did get my letter, and I got an autographed photo of Spielberg in return. But I will keep trying. I am gonna do everything I can to bring back Tiny Toons. Anyway, I will send my stories to Doug Walker after I finish Acme Acres Robot Rumble, which is what I will be doing next. So, stay tuned for the remaining chapters of Acme Acres Robot Rumble. :)**


End file.
